Last Time By Moonlight
by I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl
Summary: Elle. Lui. Eux. On croit toujours avoir le choix. Mais si c'était leur destin? Et qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix? On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. DM/HG... Histoire d'un destin.
1. Mon Fils, Ma Bataille

**Hey !!! Je suis de retour !!! Non, non, je ne suis pas morte… Terrassée par la masse impressionnante de travail que j'ai du faire ! Et non… Cependant j'ai pensé à vous et j'ai écrit pendant ma période de révision… Je remercie toux ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance ! Voilà pour ma p'tite vie….**

**Pour ce qui est de la fic… Euh, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée… Le travail a du me monter à la tête parce que, euh, je vais la réécrire entièrement… Finalement, elle ne me plaisait pas du tout !! C'était immature, puis trop gentil et doux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'écris. Et aussi, ce n'était pas vraiment cohérent, ça partait dans tous les sens. IL y avait franchement trop d'idées qui se superposaient. Donc réécriture totale (je vous assure c'est la même histoire !!! même si vous le verrez pas tout de suite, on va dire les mêmes évènements avec quelques petits (gros) changements de circonstances.), changement de style (pour ne dire revirement complet) et euh, un personnage qui me tenait à cœur que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à placer dans mon histoire… Ben j'ai eu une bonne idée. On va dire que ça fait deux fics en une ! Si je ne vous gâte pas ? **

**Bon, j'ai changé de pseudo et le nom de la fic mais c'était nécessaire. Le titre ne correspondait plus en rien. Celui est beaucoup plus… Significatif. Vous comprendrez aussi. **

**Donc en avant-première, mon petit prologue. Pour les habitués, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez rien. Je vous rappelle que j'ai totalement changé la manière d'aborder l'intrigue !!! Bah… Et ce chapitre n'est pas tout à fait démonstratif sur ma manière d'écrire. Quoique si…**

**Voilà, je vous aime et j'aime mes personnages !!! N'en doutez pas (je dis ça pour la suite, vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre, mouhahaha) !!! **

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

**Nom: Last Time By Moonlight**

**Auteur: Moi… Sans blague ?**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire sont à JKR. Je les lui emprunte juste pour une petite vengeance personnelle envers l'épilogue le plus décevant que je n'ai jamais lu!! **

**Histoire : Lisez et voyez… ;) **

**Fréquence de parution : Toutes les deux semaines, je pense. Moins ou plus selon ma motivation (qui est influée directement par le nombre de reviews, n'est-ce pas ?)**

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

Prologue

**Mon fils, ma bataille**

_Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur;  
le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore.  
Byron (George Gordon, lord)_

مروان

Ses longs cheveux sombres frôlaient doucement la joue de l'enfant, comme une caresse inconsciente qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire. La douceur maternelle dont elle faisait preuve l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait peur de ce visage poupin qui remettait en cause tout ce en quoi elle croyait avoir foi. Ce visage d'ange qui lui rappelait sa plus belle erreur. Celle qu'elle regrettait peut-être le moins… Et en même temps le plus… L'amour… Passant la main dans les cheveux soyeux de l'enfant, elle osa lui chuchoter quelques mots, profitant de son sommeil et de l'obscurité.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime…

Caressant la peau lisse et cuivrée de son fils, elle s'enhardit jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras. Ce petit bout d'elle… Son enfant… Elle prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Donnerait-elle sa vie pour lui ? Sans hésiter… Et pourtant…

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remettre avec délicatesse dans la chaleur de son lit, le petit garçon, comme s'il avait senti la présence de sa mère, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Frottant de ses petits poings, ses yeux engourdis de sommeil, il fit une petite moue enfantine. Puis pris conscience du fait qu'il était dans les bras de sa mère. Du haut de ses dix-huit mois, il avait compris que sa mère était peu encline aux démonstrations d'affection. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent… Peut-être le seul ? Il eut le courage de lui réclamer une histoire. Elle refusa, prétextant doucement qu'il fallait qu'il dorme. Seulement, lorsque son regard croisa les petits yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes, elle abdiqua à une condition.

- Un homme ne pleure pas ! Promets-moi que plus jamais, quel qu'en soit la raison, tu ne pleureras !

Il semblait apeuré… Elle tenta de le calmer, le berçant maladroitement… Lui accordant même un de ses baisers. Elle voulait qu'il soit courageux, qu'il ne soit surtout pas comme elle, lâche…. De sa voix ensorcelante, elle commença son histoire. Sachant bien que le charme de sa voix n'avait rien avec le fait qu'il est cessé de pleurer.

_" Au commencement des temps, le Créateur créa la Lune et le Soleil. Il leur donna la Lumière. C'était un grand pouvoir. Ils étaient fiers de ce pouvoir et essayait d'éclairer le vide de l'univers. L'âme de la Lune, telle que l'avait fait le Créateur était glace. Celle du Soleil, feu. Seulement, ces deux êtres, seuls dans l'immensité de l'univers, s'aimèrent. Leur amour était puissant, leur lumière et leur pouvoir plus fort que jamais… De leur union naquit la Terre._

_Le créateur eut peur que sa création ne se retourne contre lui. De plus, il était jaloux. Car il était seul. Il les punit._

_Il condamna le Soleil à l'exil, loin de la Lune qui restait près de sa fille, ne pouvant le bannir de l'univers._

_Seulement, la Lune était triste… Car sans son amour, elle n'était rien. Elle pleurait des larmes de glace et ne voulait plus vivre. De ses larmes de lumière, naquit les étoiles, fruits de la vie dont elle ne voulait plus._

_Peu à peu, elle perdit presque toute sa lumière. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et attendit la mort._

_Le Créateur était peut-être jaloux mais il aimait sa création. Alors, il fit revenir le Soleil. Contrairement, à la Lune, il avait gagné en puissance. La vengeance ayant rempli son esprit. Son âme de feu était remplie de rancœur._

_Déçu du Soleil, le Créateur le condamna à ne jamais voir celle qui l'aimait. Les deux astres verraient chacun leur tour le fruit de leur amour. C'est ainsi que naquit le jour et la nuit._

_Après ce cuisant échec, le Créateur créa l'Homme et la Femme. Ses nouvelles créations le satisfaisaient. _

_Peu à peu, le Créateur pris conscience que c'était sa jalousie qui avait engendré cette situation de désespoir et condamna l'âme du Soleil et de la Lune a erré parmi celles des hommes._

_Ces deux âmes ne pourraient se reconnaitre et connaitre leur véritable nature que lorsque celle du Soleil réussirait à pardonner._

_On dit que chaque personne ayant eu pour âme celle de la Lune ou du Soleil était un sorcier. C'est de là que naquit la magie. De la lumière de la Lune et du Soleil._

_Un jour, l'âme du Soleil réussira à pardonner et les deux astres pourront enfin gouter au bonheur qu'ils méritent depuis longtemps. La magie que ces retrouvailles engendreront sera d'une puissance inimaginable."_

Raconté cette histoire l'avait rendu nostalgique, lui avait rappelé son enfance… Avant que tout ne commence… De ses merveilleux yeux mauves, il la regardait avec amour. Ses yeux… Cette malédiction ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que lui aussi subisse les conséquences d'erreur qu'il n'avait pas commises ? Elle esquissa pourtant un sourire.

Elle recouchait l'enfant lorsque, avec ce bruit caractéristique de bulle qui éclate, un de ses elfes de maison apparut.

- Un visiteur, Madame…

Elle congédia rapidement le serviteur d'un geste de la main, baisa tendrement la joue de son enfant en murmurant timidement :

- Dors bien, Marwan …

Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre qu'elle vit son visiteur. Les cheveux blonds et le regard d'acier… Elle paniqua… Elle n'avait absolument pas peur de cet homme, seulement, pour la première de sa vie – et surement de sa vie à lui aussi -, on pouvait clairement lire de la peur dans ses yeux, sur ces traits et même dans son maintien. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon...

- Amy… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué les Potter… Il semblerait que ça s'est mal passé…

Une vie qui s'écroule… Trouver la force de reconstruire…

Pour lui…

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

**Ah ah ah!!! Verdict? Reviews? J'attends !!! ****Qui est qui? Comment et pourquoi? Supposition ? **

**A vos claviers, mesdames et messieurs(s'il y a)…**

**Un petit forum sympa… http:// .**


	2. If I Could Be Where You Are

**Coucou!!**

**De retour pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire... ça fait un moment que je l'ai terminé mais il faut l'avouer, j'espérais avancer le chapitre 2 et également recevoir quelques reviews pour commenter mon prologue qui aurait du intriguer ce qui avait lu le début de la première version de ma fic... Bah, tant pis c'est pas grave... Je ferais un effort pour le chapitre 2, normalement j'écris un peu plus vite quand j'ai la pression, mais bon, on verra... Mdrrrr Le truc c'est que je veux absolument que chacun de mes chapitres fassent au moins 5000 mots donc sur le coup, je radote et je m'enlise dans chaque chapitre... Sniffff, c'est dur...**

**Sinon, euh, comment dire? Ce chapitre est tout sauf guimauve... Quoique j'en sais rien, vous me direz, n'est-ce pas? Je vous avertis, l'auteur( donc moi, n'est-ce pas, à des pulsions sadiques incontrolées... Faut bien que je sublime, nan?). Un lecteur averti en vaut deux!!! Mais comme z'aime mes personnages, j'essaie de les ménager... Faudrait pas qu'ils meurent avant la fin quand même, nan? **

**Donc voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, il me semble... **

**Ah nan... Je cherche toujours une gentille correctrice(ou correcteur qui sait? moui l'espoir fait vivre...) qui serait encore plus fort en orthographe que moi et word 2007 réuni!! '-_- moui enfin, je prends ce que je trouve...**

**Bah, ben sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!**

**Chacha**

**

* * *

**

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: If I Could Be Where You Are**

_Le plus beau présent de la vie est la liberté qu'elle vous laisse d'en sortir à votre heure.  
Breton (André)_

_Quand le poète peint l'enfer, il peint sa vie.  
Hugo (Victor)_

_Dieu punit l'homme de ses fautes en le laissant vivre.  
Xavier Forneret_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 14/02/71, de A.Z. à L.M.,_

_Lucius,_

_Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'écris._

_Tu l'as deviné, je suis folle d'impatience de fêter mon 17__e__ anniversaire. Tous mes cousins qui l'ont vécu, n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Ça doit être réellement important. Les elfes de maison ont parlé d'un secret. Et tu sais à quel point j'adore les secrets !_

_J'aurais voulu te montrer ma robe pour avoir ton avis, mais je sais que tu t'en fiches… Mais soit indulgent, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler à part toi… Les filles me détestent et les garçons ont de plus en plus ce regard libidineux que je hais tant ! Tu m'excuseras donc de cet épanchement typiquement féminin et tellement peu digne d'un Malefoy !_

_Je t'écris tout à l'heure pour te raconter ce qui s'est passé !_

_Amy_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Juillet 1998

Elle se réveilla en sursaut… Comme d'habitude depuis le mois de juin, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Seulement, cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester étendue sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond, elle se leva pour aller passer un peu d'eau sur son visage…

Les autres dormaient tous profondément, à croire qu'elle avait été la seule atteinte par les évènements. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de cette pensée. D'autres avaient souffert bien plus qu'elle.

Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle se sentait si seule… Elle observa son reflet et le regard implacable qu'il lui lançait. Bouleversée, elle se souvint de son regard à lui… Quand elle avait lancé le sortilège… La détresse dans ses yeux. L'avait-elle regardé avec ce regard ?

Et Ron, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à regarder en face… Qu'elle se forçait à embrasser… Tous ces sourires qui sonnaient faux… Elle avait détruit elle-même ce qui lui restait de vie, pouvait-elle réellement rester la même Hermione, si forte et si droite ? Non, elle ne pouvait plus, car cette fille, elle ne l'était plus ! Elle avait réussi à rester forte pour Harry, Ron et tous les autres, mais maintenant que tout était terminé, elle n'était plus sure d'y arriver… Tous ces morts, ces blessés, ces gens endeuillés… Et lui… Elle n'arriverait jamais… Si seulement, elle avait quelqu'un pour partager sa peine. Même ça, elle ne méritait pas. Et elle n'avait pas non plus le droit d'imposer sa souffrance aux autres… Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait… De toute façon, ils s'éloignaient tous petit à petit d'elle… Harry et Ginny dans leur bulle de paradis… Ron et le goût enivrant de sa gloire nouvelle…

N'y tenant plus, elle laissa s'échapper les larmes qui, une à une faisait de longues trainées humides sur ces joues pales. Un rayon de Lune solitaire, s'invitant à travers la petite lucarne, l'éclaira soudainement.

D'un seul coup, elle ressentit une solitude inimaginable… Non, pire, elle était seule…

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il tous abandonnée ?

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle le méritait ?

C'est cela… Elle ne méritait pas de vivre ! De toute façon, le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Elle était si seule, elle avait si mal.

Cette souffrance si profondément ancrée dans sa chair, elle ne voulait plus la ressentir !

De rage, elle se griffa le visage, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, le sang se mélangeant insolemment avec ses larmes.

A genoux au sol, ses doigts rencontrèrent accidentellement une lame, un objet coupant… elle s'y accrocha comme une bouée de sauvetage, se blessant les mains…

Regardant le sang coulé tout doucement sur ses mains, elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire… Juste appuyer la lame délicatement sur son poignet…

**Viens, Rien ne nous retient…**

**Tout ne tient qu'à nous…**

Regarder la vie s'échapper de la plaie…

Tout doucement…

Ne plus sentir son corps et surtout cette solitude…

Oui, telle était la solution...

Douce et amère punition, elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre…

Alors laisser l'ombre gagner son cœur goutte à goutte...

Tout oublier…

Embrasser la nuit une dernière fois du regard comme un chant d'adieu silencieux…

Mourir pour mieux renaitre !

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Et les referma immédiatement. La lumière lui paraissait douloureuse. Elle était si bien dans la quiétude de l'obscurité, pourquoi était-elle réveillée ? Elle avait trop souffert pour croire encore au paradis. Ce ne sont que des choses auxquelles les hommes s'accrochent pour avoir moins peur de la mort. A moins que ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, cette fois pour de bon, elle regarda ses mains… Non, elle était bien vivante. Elle n'était pas un fantôme ou quelque autre chose.

A présent avec le recul, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait des regrets de ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré son mal de tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, d'y réfléchir, d'analyser l'acte désespéré qu'elle avait commis. C'était sur, elle s'en voudrait de faire du mal à ses amis, ils tenaient sincèrement à elle… Pour l'instant. Elle pria pour que cela ne change jamais. C'était son secret. Donc, elle n'avait presque aucun remord. La solitude qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là était trop oppressante, pesante, insupportable. Rien que le souvenir était douloureux. Si jamais, elle devait la ressentir à nouveau… aucun doute qu'elle agirait de la même façon… Ou peut-être plus efficacement ? Du poison pourquoi pas…

Un rire nerveux la prit. Elle était là, clouée dans un lit parce qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider et tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était une autre façon de mourir. Elle devait être folle. De toute façon, la chambre où elle se trouvait empêchait tout acte de violence.

Une grande pièce au mur blanc capitonné… Une immense fenêtre scellée magiquement… Un lit simple aux draps blancs… Une grande cloison la séparait d'un autre lit… Tout ce blanc… Ecœurant… Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu de camisole de force ! Quoique, c'était Moldu, ça…

Elle se leva, la longue robe blanche trainant à terre, ses pieds blancs frissonnant au contact du sol froid… Elle appuya sa tête à la fenêtre, regardant les nuages passer lentement dans le ciel…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un docteur entre deux âges…

- Ah, vous êtes reveillée, Miss… Peut-être auriez-vous la force pour une visite ? De la part de Mrs. Weasley ? C'est elle qui vous a amené ici…

- Oui, faites-la entrer…

Elle acquiesça à chaque recommandation du Médicomage, sans pour autant écouter un seul mot. Heureusement, la matrone, trop pressée pour attendre poliment l'invitation du mage, le bouscula pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle vit que son hôtesse avait pleuré. Elle laissa sortir le soigneur puis s'assit sur son lit. Sa visiteuse s'installa à ses cotés, sans rien dire. Pourtant, elle savait que le flot de paroles forcerait vie la barrière des lèvres de Molly. C'est pourquoi elle savoura les quelques minutes de silence qui lui était offerte. Trop courtes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous faire ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! Imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant à terre… Pleine de sang ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? As-tu pensé à Ron, Harry, Ginny ou même moi, Hermione ? Je n'ai pas osé le dire aux autres… J'ai pensé qu'il te faudrait un peu de temps… Pauvres enfants qui ont vécu des choses atroces… Je n'arrive même pas à t-en vouloir… Dieu seul sait ce que vous avez tous souffert… Promets-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer, je t'en supplie… J'ai déjà perdu plusieurs enfants dans cette guerre… Alors te perdre aussi…

- Mentir n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Je ne sais pas si je le referais ou pas… Je vous promets d'essayer de rester forte.

Elle vit le visage de Molly se décomposer pour arriver à une expression horrifiée. Elle reprit calmement la parole, avec une voix douce contrastant avec le ton indifférent qu'elle avait précédemment utilisée. Elle se sentait peinée pour la mère de famille mais certainement pas coupable.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Oh... Depuis quelques heures… Je suis resté ici à l'hôpital pour attendre des nouvelles de ton état. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je pourrai peut-être repartir, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle lui fait un timide sourire en guise de remerciement. Et enchaina, toujours d'une voix très douce.

- S'il vous plait, Mrs. Weasley… Si vous pouviez ne rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine à cause de l'inconscience de mon acte et ils ne comprendraient pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en veulent, ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Autre sourire, moins timide cette fois-ci. La rousse se tordait les mains, gênée par cette demande, à laquelle elle ne désirait pas répondre.

- S'il vous plait…

- C'est-à-dire que… Ils savent déjà que tu es à l'hôpital, je ne leur ai pas dit la raison mais ils voudront certainement savoir, venir te voir… Tu les connais ? Ils détestent qu'on leur cache des secrets… Ils feront tout pour savoir.

Vous leur mentirez dans ce cas. Prétextez une fatigue due à l'épuisement de ces derniers jours. Du surmenage, que sais-je ? Vous trouverez.

Elle voyait la nervosité de la quinquagénaire… Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dite.

- Où est le problème ? Ne me dites-pas que vous ne pourrez pas leur mentir, je sais que c'est faux.

- En réalité, le souci est que tu vas surement rester dans cet hôpital, un certain temps. Le psycho-mage a parlé de quelques semaines…

Elle prit le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Elle était censée être psychologiquement fragile. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent.

- Ça ne change rien. Vous ne direz rien. Et je ne veux pas de visites. Autorisez-les seulement à m'envoyer du courrier. Dites-leur que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule.

- Bien, j'essaierai de garder secret la vérité.

Un élan de colère la traversa, au moment où Mrs. Weasley parla d'essayer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle essaie, elle voulait qu'elle réussisse. La rousse leva son visage fatigué vers elle. Il restait encore un point à éclaircir apparemment. Le plus vite serait le mieux. Elle ne supportait déjà plus la présence ennuyante de sa future belle-mère.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je sais bien que tu es majeure… Mais vu la gravité de la situation, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait prévenir ta famille. Tu es un peu sous ma responsabilité et je m'en veux énormément pour ce qui s'est passé. Donc, dès que je sors d'ici, je vais chez toi informer tes parents.

La panique qu'elle ressentit à cette annonce n'était rien par rapport à la rage qu'elle ressentit. De quel droit décidait-elle de ce qui était bon pour elle ? Elle avait déjà supporté son monologue moralisateur mais là… C'était trop.

- Non. Vous n'irez pas.

Molly Weasley arbora un air surpris. Et la gifla.

- Ma chérie, je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas… Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. J'irais prévenir tes parents. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal en ce moment… Il vaut mieux laisser quelqu'un d'adulte t'aider avec tes problèmes.

Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti une telle colère. Elle sentait ses veines bouillir en elle. Un courant de magie pure la traversait. Ses sentiments prenaient le pas sur sa conscience. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, laissant sa rage envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. L'air autour d'elle était devenu « électrique ». Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Peu à peu, la pièce perdait en luminosité. Ses mains semblaient irradiées d'un éclat surnaturel. Elle posa son regard sur la rousse qui semblait terrifiée. Pouvait-elle savoir à quel point elle était en colère ?

- Non. Vous n'irez pas.

Elle répéta ces mots encore une fois. La vieille femme ne répondit pas. Un guérisseur ouvrit la pièce à l'instant. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Et reprit la parole.

- Je n'ai plus confiance en vous. Vous ne tiendrez pas parole. Nous allons faire un Serment Sorcier. Vous, vous serez notre témoin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tendit le poing. Molly Weasley tendit le sien en tremblant. Le Médicomage, bien que quelque peu surpris, psalmodia le sortilège.

- Jurez- vous sur votre magie de ne plus jamais parler à quiconque et même à moi de ma tentative de suicide, et cela jusqu'à ce que je vous défasse de ce serment ou à ma mort ?

- Je, je… Je le jure.

- Bien…

Le lien qui entourait leur poignet, se resserra puis disparut. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte de la violence de son acte. Mrs Weasley devait se sentir offensée et blessée. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Bien… Ce rituel est très fatigant… Je suppose que vous désirez rentrer au Terrier. Rentrez s'il vous plait, Mrs Weasley… Je, je… Je suis vraiment désolée, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. J'aurais réagi différemment d'habitude, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Oh… Et puis merde… Vous n'auriez pas du accepter, maintenant votre vie est en danger… Et puis vous n'aviez pas à me frapper…

Elle fondit en larmes. Toute la pression, ces émotions libérées à travers des sanglots non maitrisés. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus en ce moment. Comme l'impression qu'il y avait deux Hermione différentes… Une qui était beaucoup plus sensible que l'autre, pour laquelle toutes les émotions étaient exacerbées. Non, elle avait juste les nerfs à fleur de peau, et elle se faisait un tas de scénarii pour rien… Mrs Weasley semblait toujours choquée, et c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elle continuait à la regarder avec horreur. Comme si elle était quelque chose de particulièrement dégoutant. La madone à la chevelure flamboyante sortit quand même de la chambre, la stupéfaction toujours peinte sur ses traits. Le Médicomage suivit la petite femme replète, après lui avoir indiqué quels médicaments prendre et montrer les horaires de rendez-vous qu'elle avait.

Après avoir une potion de Sommeil, elle s'endormit, désireuse de retrouver les ténèbres qu'elle avait du quitter à regret.

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

Les secondes s'écoulaient au compte-goutte. Les jours passaient avec la lenteur et la monotonie qui caractérise l'attente.

Elle avait eu le temps déjà de réfléchir sur sa situation de nombreuses fois. Elle découvrait la signification du mot ennui. L'interdiction de sortie due à sa « fragilité psychologique » et l'interdiction de visite qu'elle s'était imposée, faisait de l'ennui son quotidien. Quelques rares visites des Psycho-mages la distrayaient quelque peu. Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas détecté de troubles mentaux ou de sortilèges nocifs, ils ne considéraient pas son cas comme prioritaire. Avec raison, d'ailleurs. Molly n'était pas revenue ; elle y était surement allée un peu trop fort avec elle. Elle songerait à se faire pardonner.

Elle passait sa journée à lire des magazines de mode et de beauté, seule lecture à sa disposition. Elle y avait trouvé quelques sorts intéressants qu'il faudrait qu'elle expérimente. Les livres qu'elle avait commandés n'arriveraient que dans quelques jours. Etant donné que c'était des ouvrages moldus…

Elle avait également entrepris l'écriture d'un journal intime ou plutôt d'une autobiographie nuancée sur sa scolarité à Poudlard ainsi que sur les évènements de cette dernière année. Elle s'ennuyait réellement.

Elle s'était déjà entretenue avec le chef de service sur la date de sa sortie. Il la garderait un mois au maximum, et elle aurait, après sa sortie, tous les mois une visite de contrôle pendant un an. On lui recommandait des consultations hebdomadaires chez un Psycho-mage. Si il savait…

Elle avait menti froidement, prétextant un coup de blues passager et exceptionnel. Son assurance et sa froideur l'avait positivement étonné. Elle était certaine que sa douleur transparaissait dans son regard, ses gestes. A bien y réfléchir, le docteur ne l'avait peut-être pas cru. Cela expliquerait pourquoi la plupart du personnel médical la regardait avec crainte, que les infirmières évitaient de s'attarder dans sa chambre et que même les patients chuchotaient sur son passage. Ça n'expliquait pas tout, évidemment. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement aimable et avenante, mais qui le serait enfermé et seul ?

Elle pensait à Ron. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de se séparer de lui, mais il ne lui manquait pas autant qu'il y a un an. Elle était presque soulagé de ne pas à avoir à fuir ses caresses, à simuler la tendresse. Il lui avait écrit, brièvement. Après tout, Ron n'était pas très doué avec les mots.

_Hermione,_

_Maman nous a dit que tu étais épuisé et qu'on avait du t'hospitaliser. Je ne sais pas où tu es maintenant, mais j'espère que tu sais qu'on t'attend tous. _

_Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec maman, car à chaque fois qu'on lui demande de tes nouvelles, elle s'énerve. Je me trompe surement, mais tu sais à quel point je m'inquiète quand il s'agit de toi. Rétablis toi vite et reviens au Terrier, tu me manques. _

_Ginny et Harry te transmettent leur amitié, et moi tout mon amour…._

_Ron_

Cette lettre ne l'avait pas ému comme elle aurait du. Elle ne s'était pas attendrie de cette attention et de l'effort que Ron avait fait. Deux pensées contraires se combattaient dans son esprit. Celle qui lui disait que Ron était fait pour elle. Qu'ils s'aimaient depuis des années et que rien ne pourrait jamais y changer. Et une autre, qui essayait de la persuader qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle avait le droit de vouloir gouter autre chose, qu'il était normal qu'elle ne veule pas que cet amour dure toujours. Qu'elle avait envie de profiter de la vie, de vivre, d'être libre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Ron n'était pas fait pour elle, et surtout qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Malgré l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il manquait le feu et la passion qui feraient que chaque jour valaient la peine d'être vécue. Elle l'aimait pourtant ; complètement et sincèrement.

Au nom de cet amour qu'elle ressentait, elle devait s'éloigner. Elle était en train de sombrer à grande vitesse, et elle savait que Ron serait capable de la suivre en Enfer. Elle devait le sauver avant de se sauver elle-même. Car Ron ne pourrait jamais combler la solitude qu'elle ressentait. Ce mal resterait ancré dans sa chair, quoiqu'elle fasse.

Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'être si incapable d'apporter le bonheur aux gens qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en voulait de survivre quand bien même elle méritait la mort. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être celle que les autres auraient voulu qu'elle soit. Elle s'en voulait d'être si faible, si faible devant les autres. Et surtout, surtout, elle s'en voulait d'être elle-même et de détester autant de vivre.

Sa descente aux enfers ne venait que de commencer.

Dumbledore avait raison : il y a mille fois pire que la mort.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 14/02/71, de A.Z. à L.M.,_

_Oh, Lucius…_

_Ce qui m'arrive est horrible… Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais retourner à Poudlard ! Et je ne peux te l'écrire… J'ai si mal. C'est ma liberté qui se joue en conseil de famille… J'appréhende quelque peu la tournure des évènements. J'aimerais avoir ta force. Tu m'en donneras un peu ?_

_Je suis maudite. Je suis sérieuse. Je suis maudite. _

_Cette malédiction me prive de ma liberté, de ma vie, de toi et des autres. _

_Je suis devenue dangereuse. Et je ne veux pas. J'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui ne soit qu'un vilain cauchemar. Que je me réveille dans mon dortoir, que Cissy me console et que Bella se moque de ma faiblesse. Que je descende et que je vois dans ton regard calme et fier une lueur d'inquiétude. Et que je puisse te rassurer en te disant que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. _

_Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, hein ? Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et que rien ne se sera passé. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, car si c'est la réalité, je préfère de loin la mort._

_Je me sens si seule, si faible. _

_Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. _

_J'ai peur, je suis lâche et je refuse de combattre cette douleur. _

_La vie ne se résume pas à souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai._

_Après tout pas besoin de mourir… Ma vie est déjà un Enfer._

_Amy_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Juillet 1998

La morosité de ces journées fut troublée au bout d'une semaine ou deux par une visite du genre inattendue.

Molly Weasley.

Qui d'autre de toute façon savait qu'elle moisissait dans le service psycho-magie de Saint-Mangouste à part Molly Weasley ? Personne. Mais bon, elle n'attendait plutôt personne que l'imposante mère de famille.

Elle observa attentivement sa visiteuse sous tous les angles. Molly Weasley était toujours aussi négligée et mal coiffée. Mais sur son visage, on lisait clairement du soulagement. Comme si quelque chose, un détail particulier, l'avait rassuré. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait guère envie de faire face à la Molly apeurée et terrorisée de la dernière fois.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que son psy. Et pourtant, la madone attendait visiblement qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle se lança donc.

- Bonjour Mrs. Weasley.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je crois. Je m'ennuie juste beaucoup.

Elle souria doucement, comme pour l'encourager à continuer ce pourquoi elle était venue.

- Bien, je suis venue te remettre une lettre.

Elle fronça le front. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait du courrier. Et toutes ces autres lettres étaient arrivées par la voie habituelle. Donc grâce aux infirmières. Pourquoi celle-ci plutôt qu'une autre ? Elle l'écouta encore plus attentivement.

- Comme tu le sais, Harry, Ron et toi n'avez pas fait de septième année, c'est à propos de ça. La lettre est du professeur McGonagall. Tu peux la lire.

Elle prit la lettre des mains de la rousse assez brusquement. Assez en tous cas pour la faire sursauter et se reculer. Elle choisit de la lire à haute voix. Ça calmerait peut-être son excitation grandissante.

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_L'année écoulée à été marqué par des combats d'une violence rare et qui je l'éspère, n'auront plus jamais lieu. Un enseignement de qualité n'a pu être fourni à Poudlard et de nombreux élèves n'ont pu se scolariser._

_En ma nouvelle qualité de directrice de Poudlard, j'ai choisi de déclarer l'année 1997-1998 caduque. Pour cette raison, tous les élèves mineurs auront l'obligation de recommencer le niveau où ils étaient._

_Pour les élèves majeurs ne souhaitant pas revenir dans l'établissement, l'Evaluation et Notation des Compétences Elémentaires et de Niveau Supérieur ou ENCENS sera mis en place. Ce diplôme vous permettra d'accéder à tous cycles d'études courtes._

_Pour ceux désirant toujours terminer leur cursus, ils seront bien évidemment accueillis._

_C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous demande si vous désirez suivre une Septième année dans notre établissement._

_Ci-joint, la liste de fourniture._

_Veuillez nous faire parvenir au plus vite votre réponse._

_Humblement,_

_La directrice de Poudlard_

_Minerva McGonagall »_

Elle lâcha la lettre. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à son avenir. On lui avait d'ores et déjà proposé une excellente place au Ministère, dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé refaire une année à Poudlard, cependant l'idée était loin de lui déplaire. Elle avait toujours aimé Poudlard. Et surtout y étudier.

Elle hésitait pourtant. Elle était plus âgée que la plupart de ses camarades. Seulement, elle avait toujours voulue faire des études supérieures, que ce soit dans le monde magique ou Moldu. Seulement, si elle refusait, cette option lui serait refusée. Et puis qu'est-ce une année quand on est jeune ? Elle avait toujours rêvée de passer ces Aspics. Son choix était déjà fait.

En levant la tête vers Mrs Weasley, elle vit un autre parchemin, plus court.

_« Si vous choisissez de refaire une dernière année à Poudlard, sachez que vous avez été nommé Préfète-en-chef._

_Exceptionnellement cette année, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, les deux Préfets en chef partageront des appartements privés au 5__e__ étage que nous vous indiquerons à la rentrée._

_Vous aurez une réunion d'information dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de votre collègue ainsi que des huit autres préfets. »_

Si elle était toujours hésitante, cela aurait aidé son choix.

Elle regarda Mrs Weasley.

- Comment lui faire parvenir ma réponse ? Je ne peux envoyer de courrier, vous savez ?

- Ecris ta réponse sur un bout de parchemin, je la ferais parvenir avec les autres.

- Qu'ont choisi les autres ?

En même temps, elle déchira un morceau vierge de la lettre de Ron et écrivit quelques mots qu'elle signa.

_J'accepte_

- Ron a refusé, je crois. Harry hésite encore. Ginny est mineure, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle essaye toujours de raisonner les deux autres. Elle se sent un peu seule dans cette lourde tâche. Tu dois lui manquer.

Elle vit enfin Molly esquisser ce qui semblait un sourire.

- Dites-lui que moi aussi, je compte retourner à Poudlard, et que dès que je serais de retour, j'essaierai de l'aider convaincre ces deux têtes de mule !

- Bien, je ne vais pas prendre plus longtemps de ton temps.

Elle fut embrassée furtivement. Molly Weasley s'éclipsa rapidement et laissa la pièce dans un profond silence.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève, lente et grave, de derrière la cloison.

- Toi aussi, tu es de Poudlard ?

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 14/02/71, de L.M à A.Z._

_Amy,_

_Ce que tu m'as raconté, m'inquiète. Je promets de tout faire pour que tu retournes à Poudlard. En attendant, je ne peux rien faire. Essaie de te documenter sur les moyens de contourner cette malédiction et sur la malédiction elle-même. _

_Ne désespère pas. _

_Lucius_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Bah ben voilà le chapitre est fini...

J'espère vous voir intrigué... Qui est cette fameuse Amy? C'est pas dur... J'espèrais faire croire au prologue qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione mais bon sans grand espour à vrai dire... Alors des idées?

Sinon Hermione est toujours amoureuse de Ron ou croit l'être... Et je sais pas combien de temps va encore durer leur histoire... ça va dépendre de ce que vous voulez...

Je sais que j'use de trop du pronom personnel "elle" et je sais si ça saoule ou pas... a vous de me dire!!! En tous les cas, je vous rassure!! Au prochain chapitre, ce sera "Il"!!! hihihi

Bah voilà, n'oubliez de me laisser des reviews, hein!!! histoire de me booster dans l'écriture...

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu en tous les cas!!!

En espérant vous avoir plu,

Chacha


	3. Water Shows The Hidden Heart

**Coucou tout le monde!!!**

**Non, ne me tuez pas, je vous promets c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai plus d'un mois de retard. Que je vous explique... Je suis parti aux USA fin juin avec ma cousine et je suis rentré il y a deux jours, donc pas d'ordinateur!!! Je vous promets que j'ai fait plein d'effort por finir le chapitre, d'ailleurs je l'avais presque fini, il me manquait que 1000 mots à peu près. Donc j'ai pas pu l'envoyer. Milles excuses. Par contre c'était super les US et je me suis trop bien amusé... J'ai fait une cure de Sponge Bob Square Pants, et je l'ai même vu en vrai!!! Enfin euh oubliez ça!!!**

**Bon ben deuxième chapitre, l'histoire avance tout doucement. Je suis déçu de ce chapitre car l'histoire avance bien trop doucement!!! Je ne suis pas arrivée où je voulais et ça signifie encore un chapitre de plus!! ENfin bon. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même car j'écris pour vous... ;-) **

**Bonne lecture à tous!! (J'évite le blabla aujourd'hui parce que j'ai vraiment exagéré)**

**Chacha**

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Water Shows the Hidden Heart**

_Le comble de l'orgueil, c'est de se mépriser soi-même.  
Flaubert (Gustave)_

_Le plus farouche orgueil naît surtout à l'occasion d'une impuissance.  
Valéry (Paul)_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 16/02/71, de A.Z. à L.M._

_Lucius,_

_J'ai posé des questions à mes cousins, seuls membres approchables de ma famille en ce temps de crise. La malédiction n'est pas contournable, selon eux. La plupart la subisse également, et aucun d'eux n'ont trouvé le moyen de l'annuler._

_Te rappelles-tu de mes yeux si particuliers ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais la seule dans ma famille à posséder des iris d'une couleur aussi peu commune ? C'est la marque de la malédiction. La couleur des yeux symbolise la façon dont se matérialisera cette fameuse malédiction._

_Cette malédiction remonte à tellement longtemps qu'on ne se rappelle pas son origine, si ce n'est que c'était un très puissant sorcier qui l'a lancé sur une de nos ancêtres. Une tragique histoire d'amour, je crois._

_Donc je disais, la couleur de l'iris est importante. Apparemment ceux qui ont les yeux noirs ne sont pas porteurs de cette malédiction. Je suis la première fille à être maudite. Et personne ne sait en quoi je suis maudite. Jamais personne n'a eu les yeux violets dans la famille Zabini. Il y a donc peu de chances que je retourne à Poudlard, sachant qu'on ne sait pas en quoi je suis maudite._

_Ne répète à personne cette histoire de malédiction. Je te fais confiance pour la discrétion._

_Vous viendrez me voir de temps en temps. Et toi plus souvent que les autres ! Je vois le bon coté des choses : au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter les cours du Professeur Binns._

_Vous me manquez déjà. Embrasse Bella et Cissy de ma part._

_Amy_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Juillet 1998

Qui était-il ? Un Malefoy. Toute sa misérable existence se résumait à ça. Etre un Malefoy. Ce qui signifiait puissance, pouvoir et richesse. Rien que ça, oui. Mais c'était avant. Maintenant, le nom Malefoy ne signifiait plus rien. Et il en était heureux. Heureux de n'être enfin personne. Personne à part lui. Si peu pour certains et tant pour d'autre. Oui, il était fier, arrogant et méprisant. Mais ça c'était avant aussi. Maintenant, il ne savait plus qui il était en fait.

Couché sur son lit, il réfléchissait. A lui. Sa vie. Ce qu'il allait en faire… Il avait envie de tout recommencer. De repartir à zéro. Totalement. Seulement, c'était impossible. Ses actions témoignaient contre lui.

Les murs d'un blanc immaculé qui l'entouraient contribuaient à le faire se sentir sale. Quelques jours qu'il était enfermé. Seul. Après tout, il méritait une punition bien plus exemplaire vu la gravité de son acte.

Après la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Beaucoup, même trop. Le temps de trouver les coupables de son adolescence perdue, de sa vie malheureuse et de son futur incertain. Le temps de concentrer sa rancœur et sa colère sur un seul coupable.

Son bref séjour à Azkaban avait ouvert la porte à un trop-plein d'émotions violentes. Qu'il avait essayé d'intérioriser car après tout, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions. En vain. Car tout avait fini par ressortir, et d'une façon plutôt violente.

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Plus jamais. Mais dans cette prison aux couleurs virginales, chaque instant était marqué de souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. En général, plutôt plus que moins.

Il entendit un bruit, qui le tira de ses pensées tournées vers lui-même. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Tant pis pour l'introspection.

- Entrez…

Il ferma les yeux. Cette odeur frêle et délicate de jasmin. Sa mère, à coup sur.

Il les ouvrit. Il la trouva encore plus pâle et triste que d'habitude. Si c'était possible.

- Bonjour Drago.

Il la laissa caresser sa joue de sa main fine et douce. Poser sur lui son regard irréel, ses yeux d'un bleu comme dilué par les larmes. Il la laissa l'étreindre de ses bras minces et blancs.

- Il s'en veut, tu sais…

Sa voix était trop faible. Un souffle léger. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

- Il m'en veut ?

- Non… Il s'en veut. Il se déteste de ne pas avoir eu la force de te laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas, tu sais, que tu deviennes Mangemort. Il croyait te protéger. Il dit qu'il mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. Il s'est enfermé. Il ne veut plus que je l'approche. Ni personne d'ailleurs.

- Se porte-t-il bien, malgré tout?

- Non… Il ne mange plus rien… Il est de plus en plus faible. Je crois que… Je crois qu'il se laisse mourir. La culpabilité tue un homme, le sais-tu, Drago ?

- Je le devine, mère… Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Moi ? Mal, je suppose. Mais ça fait déjà bien longtemps.

Il garda le silence et sa mère en fit de même. Laisser les anges passer…

La souffrance de son père le touchait bien plus profondément qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, son père n'en restait pas moins son père. Il continuait à l'aimer et à l'admirer. Si seulement, il savait lui parler ! Il avait tant à lui dire. Mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait qu'à garder le silence… Ce n'était que quelques mots, et pourtant…

Sa mère se leva. Quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il lui murmura à l'oreille, comme si les mots sortaient plus facilement à voix basse.

- Dites-lui que moi, je ne lui en veux pas. Que je suis désolé. Que j'aimerais beaucoup le voir surtout. J'attends sa visite avec impatience.

Si sa mère était surprise, elle n'en avait rien montré. Elle l'embrassa donc.

- Bien, je lui transmettrai tes paroles. Je reviendrai te voir demain. Au revoir Drago.

- Au revoir, mère.

La solitude à nouveau.

Ce qu'il avait fait à son père était impardonnable, même si il avait toutes les raisons du monde. Depuis la fin de sa quatrième année - date du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres -, sa vie était devenue un Enfer. Son père devenait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus violent, s'éloignant brusquement de sa famille, comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment digne de lui.

Il avait souffert de cet éloignement paternel, car toujours à l'époque, il considérait son père comme un modèle et, son estime et sa fierté était ce qui lui importait le plus. Sa plus grande phobie à l'époque était que son père le rejette.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de se faire marquer, qu'il n'avait pas reculé devant sa mission, aussi horrible soit-elle. L'opinion du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son égard n'avait aucune importance, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de perdre la vie ou d'être torturer. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui.

Cependant, quand la guerre devint une réalité, qu'il vit de près les agissements de l'héritier de Serpentard, il haït son père de cautionner de tels agissements. Il était convaincu de la suprématie du sang… Mais de là à torturer des camarades de classe… Non. Il en conçut pour son père une rancœur implacable. Un père qui tuait sans état d'âme ? Qui se plaisait à torturer des enfants ? Qui s'abaissait à l'état d'Elfe de Maison pour retrouver une parcelle de pouvoir perdue après sa déchéance ? Non.

Il avait enfin muri.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Pendant plusieurs semaines, sa solitude ne fut ponctuée que de la visite quotidienne de sa mère. Les journées étaient mornes et son ennui profond. Sa seule distraction était la lecture de la Gazette et du Chicaneur - journal de plus en plus en vogue dans le monde des Sorciers depuis qu'Harry Potter lui avait accordé l'exclusivité de ses interviews- . C'est ainsi qu'il avait les nouvelles des procès de Mangemort qu'il n'osait demander à sa mère.

Il lisait un article du Chicaneur « Arthur Weasley : futur ministre de la Magie ? » pour la troisième fois. Il observa attentivement la photo qui illustrait le texte. Elle avait été prise il y a quelques jours. Elle représentait le reste vivant de la famille Weasley au complet avec en plus Granger, Potter et Lovegood. Ils avaient tous l'air resplendissant de bonheur. Lovegood portait dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux bleus, l'air absent comme d'habitude. Les autres se tenaient tous par les épaules. Weasley fille dans les bras de Potter, et Granger, à coté de Weasley qui la couvait d'un regard amoureux à vomir, avait l'air ailleurs aussi. On aurait même dit qu'elle n'avait pas grande envie d'être là. Elle chassait des insectes d'un geste agacé de la main. Les deux parents sur le coté avait l'air tout aussi miséreux que d'habitude, mais au moins ils avaient le sourire. Tout cet étalage de bons sentiments et de bonheur le répugnait au plus haut point. Il balança le magazine près de la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le visiteur impromptu se baissa pour ramasser la revue et l'ouvrit à la page de la photo. En commentant d'un ton sarcastique :

- Lecture intéressante, fils. Toujours connaitre son ennemi.

- Et suis-je votre ennemi, père ?

La remarque qu'il venait de lancer d'un ton badin avait jeté un froid. Chacun d'eux repensait aux derniers évènements et à leur implication dans leur avenir. Il se risqua à prendre la parole. Quitte à crever l'abcès, autant que ce soit fait vite et proprement.

- Il est temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, père. Il est inutile de fuir une fois de plus, ça ne résoudra rien cette fois. Et… j'ai besoin de savoir. Pour une fois, je veux des explications. J'ai grandi et je ne me contenterais plus de votre éternel « tu comprendras quand tu seras grand ».

Lucius avait pâli dangereusement. La conversation s'engageait sur une pente glissante.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi ?

La question semblait dénuer de sens, mais pour les deux protagonistes, elles mettaient en jeu presque la totalité de leur existence. L'instant semblait figé dans le temps. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger de peur de briser le silence tendu. Son père semblait perdre peu à peu le reste de sa superbe. Son visage était défait, et ses doigts qui pianotaient nerveusement sur sa canne trahissaient son intense réflexion. Il n'avait cependant pas le courage de prendre la parole. Ils n'étaient pas un Serpentard pour rien. C'était une fois de plus à Drago de faire violence à sa nature pour avoir sa réponse. Et une fois de plus, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Alors tant pis pour le sacrifice !

- Père, sachez que je ne vous jugerais pas. J'ai toujours voulu savoir les raisons qui vous ont poussé sur une telle voie. Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à devenir l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir que tu le saches. C'est une des plus mauvaises décisions de ma vie, et pourtant je ne crois l'avoir regretté que deux fois. La première fois que j'ai du tuer, et la seconde, lorsqu'il a menacé ta mère et t'as fait entrer dans les rangs.

Un ange passa.

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la décision ne vous appartient plus. Faites-moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Drago, n'en doute jamais. Je crois bien que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en moi-même. Seulement, la décision n'appartient pas qu'à moi. Je ne peux pas tout te dévoiler aujourd'hui. Je dois demander la permission à ta mère et à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai avant tout besoin de réfléchir… On en reparlera…

- D'accord, mais je n'oublierai pas, soyez-en sur.

- Bien, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dits ? Je ne vais pas tarder plus longtemps. Je n'ai droit qu'à une demi-heure de visite, et jamais personne n'a mis un Malefoy à la porte.

- Att… Attendez. Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis emporté et ma conduite était indigne d'un Malefoy. Veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira plus, vous avez ma parole.

- Drago… Jamais tu n'as été plus digne d'être un Malefoy qu'à ce moment-là. C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir été un mauvais exemple pour toi, d'avoir mis en danger ta vie et celle de ta mère, d'avoir compromis ton avenir et d'avoir influé dans ta vie.

Il garda le silence. Pas sûr de vouloir pardonner ces choses-là. Le mal était trop fort et la douleur tenace. A quoi se raccrocher si ce n'est aux regrets et aux haines passées ? Où trouver un point d'ancrage dans cette vie incertaine ? Pourquoi ne pas recommencer autrement, après tout ? Apaiser son cœur et celui de son père ?

La vie est trop triste pour pouvoir refuser des moments de bonheur.

Se lancer, après le reste viendrait tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dur d'être bon et magnanime, en fait. Il est plus dur de pardonner que de demander pardon. Si dur de renoncer à ses arguments, le dernier rempart, fragile devant sa culpabilité. La raison qui dicte notre cœur est plein de mystère. Il avait cessé de vouloir comprendre son cœur d'homme.

Son père était dans l'embrasure de la porte, jetant un dernier regard d'homme brisé, espérant peut-être quelque chose que lui-même n'avait jamais su donné.

La vie était trop courte pour voler encore quelques instants de paix offerte.

- Père, si vous avez réussi à me pardonner d'avoir tenté de vous assassiner, en plus à mains nus comme un vulgaire Moldu, de n'avoir su maitriser ma colère comme vous me l'avez appris, d'avoir failli commettre le pire des crimes _**(Le parricide était avant le crime considéré comme le plus inhumain. De nos jours, c'est plutôt l'infanticide. Mais vu que les sorciers sont en retard… C'était la pause culture =D**_). Je pense que je réussirai à vous pardonner.

- Bien.

Il le regarda se retourner dans un mouvement de cape moins spectaculaire que d'habitude. S'arrêter sur le seuil en tenant la porte ouverte. Hésiter, et enfin se décider.

- Si je suis rentré au service de Voldemort, c'était par amour.

Et s'en aller en le laissant à la stupeur la plus profonde.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 17/02/71, de L.M. à A.Z._

_Améthyste,_

_Je te promets de garder le secret, bien que je n'en voie pas l'utilité. _

_Nous pourrions tous te venir en aide._

_Narcissa m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui montrer ta lettre. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était bien une Black pour se donner en public d'une telle façon, et qu'une telle conduite n'était guère digne d'une future Mrs. Malefoy. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a eu l'air heureux tout à coup. Je suis certain d'avoir été extrêmement désagréable. Mais bon tant mieux, ça doit être du à mon charme naturel. Il est impensable pour un Malefoy que sa petite amie le boude._

_Sinon, nous passerons tous les trois à Zabini's Hall le week-end prochain. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, nous en profiterons pour nous éclipser discrètement._

_Bellatrix et Narcissa te passent le bonjour._

_Lucius_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Il avait toujours connu son père comme quelqu'un de froid et d'inaccessible en public, et c'était cette image qu'il avait essayé de donner aux autres. Seulement, il avait le souvenir très clair d'un père qui le consolait quand il pleurait, un père qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui – ni la baguette d'ailleurs -, un père imparfait certes, mais un père qu'il avait aimé malgré tout.

Son père et sa mère s'aimaient sincèrement, enfin du moins, il l'avait toujours cru. Ils se complétaient en tous cas à la perfection. Un Malefoy est un homme de parole, et toujours son père avait été fidèle à sa mère. Il représentait une figure honorable de père de famille.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, il n'avait jamais parlé de son activité de Mangemort, et taisait toutes ses implications dans les évènements funestes. Il s'était imaginé que ces actions étaient si glorifiantes qu'elles devaient être tues. L'ignorance a toujours été le plus grand ennemi de l'homme, et il n'échappait pas à la règle. Il s'était imaginé son père comme un héros, à l'image de tous les enfants de son âge. Un héros incompris et qui tenait son identité secrète. C'est pourquoi il avait défendu son père avec tant d'acharnement, sans imaginer concrètement la nature de ses actes. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, son père était le meilleur. Ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de supérieur aux autres par relation de fait. Sa vie semblait tracer dans les pas de son père. Il était né Malefoy, il mourrait Malefoy. C'était alors sa seule certitude. Ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Son essence.

Il était certain que son père réfléchissait comme lui. Que toute sa vie, il avait juste essayé de rentrer dans le moule du parfait Malefoy. Sûr que jamais son père n'avait été lui-même. Persuadé que la vrai personnalité de son père était caché quelque part.

Et comment en vouloir à un adolescent blasé de la vie, sans repère et sans certitude ? Un adolescent qui craignait bien plus la vie que la mort, bien plus le bonheur que la souffrance ?

En pardonnant à cet homme qui n'avait jamais eu la force, le courage ou tout simplement l'occasion de choisir sa vie, c'était avant tout à lui qu'il se pardonnait. Se pardonnait d'être faible et lâche, et surtout de n'être qu'après tout qu'un homme.

Et en pardonnant pleinement à son père Lucius et au Mangemort Malefoy, c'était à l'humanité entière qu'il pardonnait. Et à qui il demandait pardon tout au fond de son cœur.

_La vie prend parfois des chemins inattendus. Il faut veiller à ne pas nous perdre dans les méandres sinueux de notre passé._

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Au moment où il offrit au monde son pardon, en lui se produit une explosion de sentiments et de sensations heureuses, comme si à nouveau son âme était pleine et entière, comme si sa magie riait de bonheur. Puis la solitude. Et la souffrance qui l'accompagne.

Il lui manquait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Juste ce vide en lui, et cette douleur.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Chaque seconde paraissait durer des heures. Et chaque heure était une éternité de torture.

Pourtant, dans l'océan d'incertitude dans lequel il nageait, il avait au moins une certitude inconsciente. Quelque part dans le monde, peut-être plus proche qu'il ne pensait, il existait quelqu'un qui lui correspondait à la perfection, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer sans restriction.

Oui, quelque part, l'amour l'attendait.

Et il était bien décidé à saisir chaque chance de sortir de son enfer personnel.

Il souffrait à présent le martyr, revivant mille fois chaque instant où il avait souffert et fait souffrir, l'espoir d'un amour futur ne suffisant plus à ignorer les tressaillements de son âme. Etait-il maudit ? Car jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle douleur. Il préférait subir le Doloris indéfiniment, plutôt que de subir une seconde de semblable douleur. C'était pareil à la présence d'un Détraqueur, à cela près qu'il avait l'impression que son âme était lapidé à coup de souvenirs honteux.

Des infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre. Il espérait qu'elles sauraient faire cesser la douleur mais elles ne s'occupèrent même pas de lui. Quelqu'un conjurait un autre lit d'hôpital dans la grande pièce. Sur un brancard, une silhouette pâle aux lourdes boucles brune. On ne voyait pas de visage, juste un bras blême et tâché de sang.

La scène était si irréelle qu'il crut à une hallucination. Un délire post-douleur. Car depuis que l'ange agonisant était entré, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, inquiet, soulagé et surtout intrigué.

Un espoir était né.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'il les voie vraiment passer car pour lui, depuis cette nuit, le temps s'était figé. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne restait que l'attente. Fiévreuse et impatiente, nerveuse et résignée. Autour de lui, les gens se mouvaient comme des taches de couleur sur un tableau de peinture abstraite.

Il vivait dans son rêve. Il l'attendait. La cherchait.

Qui ?

Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'elle était, et qu'il la reconnaitrait dès le premier regard. Son cœur s'était ouvert, et le voile devant ses yeux, déchiré.

Il n'y avait plus cette douleur irréelle, mais l'ignorance était le plus grand des maux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour l'instant, il ignorait beaucoup de choses. Sur son père, sur elle et sur lui-même. Trop de questions sans réponse, mais à ses yeux une seule interrogation valait la peine de se creuser la tête.

Quand ?

Il aurait pu attendre toute sa vie, pour ce bonheur, et en même temps, il était si pressé ! Tant de contradiction en lui… Il ne se reconnaissait plus du tout, mais s'était-il réellement connu un jour ? Il en doutait. Mais toujours cette certitude… Elle, elle le connaitrait. Aussi bien qu'il la connaitrait. Son âme était d'ores et déjà remplie d'elle. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ?

Son âme l'appelait, son corps la suppliait, sa magie recherchait. Elle était si proche… Et si loin à la fois… Douce folie, puisse que seule la mort fasse cesser ce doux rêve ! Cette magie puissante et enivrante : l'amour ! Il aimait de toutes les fibres de son être, il aimait sans connaitre, il aimait tout simplement.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

- Fils ? Fils ! DRAGO !!!

Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait. Imagination ou réalité ? Seulement, la secousse qu'il ressentait dans tous son corps avait l'air très réelle ! Il était temps de quitter son cocon d'espoir et de rêve, pour retrouver sa douloureuse réalité.

- Hm mm… Père ?

Il pensa à sa mine fatigué et son visage défait, il ressentit le besoin immédiat de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Toujours cette phobie oppressante de décevoir.

- Qu'y a-t-il pour que vous veniez me rendre visite… euh… de si bon matin ? Rien de grave ne s'est passé au moins ? C'est Mère ?

Décidément, il n'était pas très vif ce matin, et ces paroles sonnaient légèrement creux. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche fraîche.

- Non… Rien de grave, il me semble. Ta mère va bien, elle voulait d'ailleurs absolument voulu venir, mais elle a été malheureusement retenue. C'est une sorte de bonne nouvelle, on peut dire.

Le regard songeur de son père aiguillait sa curiosité, cependant son éducation l'encouragea à attendre patiemment, ou du moins le simuler.

- Nous avons reçu deux lettre ce matin, j'en suis tellement surpris que j'ai voulu t'en faire part immédiatement. C'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose… Ta mère est si soulagée.

Son père déposa une première enveloppe déjà décachetée, sur son lit. Il se forçat à se pencher patiemment pour atteindre la missive. Il déplia lentement le parchemin, essayant de ne pas trembler. Ses traits se détendirent au fur et à mesure de la lecture. La surprise l'empêcha de parler immédiatement.

_Le 15 juillet 1998_

_A Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy_

_Du 3__e__ Vice-président du Magenmagot_

_Objet : Convocation au rendu-public du jugement de l'accusé, décision de la Justice à son égard_

_Monsieur,_

_Vous avez été accusé de :_

_-Meurtre prémédité de la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et Complicité dans la mort de plusieurs autres personnes_

_-Appartenance au groupe terroriste de Mangemort_

_-Allégeance à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom_

_-Violences répétées envers des employés du Ministère_

_-Fuite_

_-Utilisation d'Impardonnables_

_Après délibéré, et en raison de nouveaux éléments dans l'enquête (testament de Albus Dumbledore, mémoire de Sévérus Rogue, et témoignage de Harry POTTER, ordre de Merlin 1__e__ classe, Hermione GRANGER, ordre de Merlin 1__e__ classe), le tribunal suprême du Magenmagot a choisi d'abandonner les charges contre vous. Cependant, vous serez marqué d'un Sortilège de Localisation à vie et aurez obligation de référer au Ministère de la Magie l'ensemble de vos actions et activités._

_Vous êtes convoqués au Tribunal, le 5 aout pour le rendu-public de votre acquittement. _

_Le 3__e__ Vice-président du Magenmagot_

_Mr Quintus WENDLING_

Il était évident que l'avocat renommé que son père avait payé n'y était pour rien. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie Potter. Même si rien que l'idée lui faisait horreur. Cette fois-ci, il lui devait vraiment la vie. Une dette ineffaçable. Il devrait aussi remercier la Sang-de-Bourbe, enfin né-Moldu, bien qu'il ne savait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

Il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'assister à son procès. Sa mère le lui avait interdit, ainsi que son père. De toute façon, sa présence n'était plus obligatoire, et à ce moment, sa condamnation à Azkaban la seule fin possible. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il oublie cette année de sa vie.

- Je voudrais tant oublier...

- Non, fils. On doit se souvenir de nos actes, surtout quand on ne peut en être fier. N'oublie pas. C'est ce qui fait de toi, ce que tu es.

Son père l'embrassa furtivement sur le front et s'en alla dans un gracieux mouvement de cape avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qui justifiai cet acte, jusque là inexistant.

Sur son lit, une lettre encore scellée aux couleurs de Poudlard, et un coffret.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Il descella la lettre et l'ouvrit. Certainement, une exclusion. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter ses camarades, lui qui les avait attaqués et martyrisés. Juste retour des choses.

_« Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_L'année écoulée à été le théâtre de violences. Un enseignement de qualité n'a pu être fourni et de nombreux élèves n'ont pu se scolariser._

_En ma nouvelle qualité de directrice de Poudlard, j'ai choisi de déclarer l'année 1997-1998 caduque. Pour cette raison, tous les élèves mineurs auront l'obligation de recommencer le niveau où ils étaient._

_Pour les élèves majeurs ne souhaitant pas revenir dans l'établissement, l'Evaluation et Notation des Compétences Elémentaires et de Niveau Supérieur ou ENCENS sera mis en place. Ce diplôme vous permettra d'accéder à tous cycles d'études courtes._

_Pour ceux désirant toujours terminer leur cursus, ils seront bien évidemment accueillis._

_C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous demande si vous désirez suivre une Septième année dans notre établissement._

_Ci-joint, la liste de fourniture._

_Veuillez nous faire parvenir au plus vite votre réponse._

_Humblement,_

_La directrice de Poudlard_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_P.S. : Dans votre cas, Monsieur Malefoy, j'exige votre retour à Poudlard, c'est une des conditions de votre acquittement. Je suis désolée d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités, mais la lâcheté est depuis toujours l'un de vos plus grands défauts. J'espère également que vous comprendrez pourquoi vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions de Préfet et interdit de sortie à Pré-au-lard._

Là, c'était réglé. Il n'avait plus le choix. Au moins, il savait quoi faire de sa vie pendant un an. Et il était sûr que cette année serait différente des autres. A quel point, il préférait ne même pas y songer…

Après tous les évènements de cette journée, il n'avait pas repensé à l'apparition de cette nuit. Elle.

A ce moment précis, il avait besoin d'aller la voir, de vérifier si tout cela était bien réel. Si Elle était bien réelle. Il redoutait plus qu'elle soit qu'un oasis dans son désert, que l'hypothèse que son amour ne soit pas partagé. Il se leva brusquement de son lit, mu par un instinct soudain.

Le coffret sur son lit, tomba dans un bruit de verre brisé. Son contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol. Les dizaines de parchemins jaunis faisaient par terre un nuage de papier. Il se baissa et ramassa un des parchemins. C'était un brouillon de lettre. Il était daté de 1971 et signé de son père. Une autre, une certaine Amy, mais adressé à son père. Et toutes les autres étaient de même. Un mot revenait souvent : Malédiction. En prenant la boite pour ranger les lettres, il vit tout au fond de la boite, reposant sur du velours vert, certainement maintenu par un sort, une longue chaine d'argent et d'or entremêlé, avec au bout un pendentif étrange. Des lignes or et argent s'entrecroisaient artistiquement autour d'une pierre lisse en forme de goutte, une améthyste de toute évidence. A l'intérieur, du joyau, entouré de volute de fumée mystérieux, il pouvait apercevoir un diamant. De la taille d'une larme.

Et des runes gravées profondément dans le bois du coffret.

_L'amour accélère le temps, mais nous éloigne de la mort._

**

* * *

**

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

**

* * *

**

_Le 19/02/71, de A.Z. à L.M._

_Lucius,_

_Je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. _

_Il serait préférable que vous évitiez le Manoir quelque temps, le climat est de plus en plus insupportable. Essaie de faire les filles changer d'avis, veux-tu ? Sinon tant pis…_

_Le Doyen de la famille va se livrer à des expériences sur moi. On m'a assuré que tout serait indolore mais je suis quand même très effrayée._

_Raconte moi ce qui se passe à Poudlard, ça me distraira de ma monotonie quotidienne. Mes cousins sont tous repartis, me laissant seule à mon ennui. Les journées sont longues. Je vais demander à mère un professeur particulier. Il ne faudrait pas que mon niveau baisse, tu ne serais que trop heureux de me battre en Sortilèges._

_Amitiés_

_Amy_

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

**

* * *

**

**Recoucou!!!**

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? **

**C'est pas trop bizarre que ce soit Drago? **

**Est-ce qu'il correspond pas trop à l'image que vous avez de lui? **

**Comment vous avez trouvé le dernier Harry Potter au cinéma? (J'ai adoré même si Tom Felton vieillit super mal et qu'on a enlevé à Drago, le coté un peu humain que lui donnait le livre de JKR) **

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensé d'Amy? Et de Lucius? Ca fait pas trop dans l'histoire? **

**ESt-ce que vous avez aimé???**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**

**Gros Bisous à tous et à bientôt!! ( Si si promis, bientôt!!)**

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

**

* * *

**


	4. Hope Has A Place

**Salut les moun !!! Je vais bien, merci de s'inquiéter… non je ne suis pas morte piquée par une mygale velue, ou mangée par un jaguar sauvage ou perdue dans la forêt vierge Amazonienne ou une quelconque connerie du genre. Vous l'avez compris (ou pas), je suis rentrée quelques temps au pays… ma Guyane est un pays civilisé, ou presque!!! J'étais donc bien dans le zion, mais un zion ac la wifi et des ordinateurs, des boîtes de nuit, du zouk et de la dancehall à volonté, du rhum et des fruits exotiques, plein de bons petits plats et de vieux amis… La totale quoi…**

**J'avoue, j'ai aucune excuse( bien que je plaide que le zouk, la dancehall et les boites de nuit soient une excuse très valable) mais bon de toute façon, vous me pardonnez quand même, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ben oui, j'ai une bonne news, j'ai écrit jusqu'au 6****e**** chapitre !!! Bon il me manque un ti peu (beaucoup) dans chaque chapitre mais cette fois c'est vraiment trois fois rien !!! Suis fière de moi !! Bon j'avoue, j'ai fait surtout du neuf avec du vieux (sous-entendu j'ai recyclé mes anciens chapitres) mais quand même, c'est pas rien le copier-coller!!!**

**Donc voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout bon tout frais… Hmmmm ! ça sent bon…**

**N'oubliez pas mes reviews !!! Et ben oui dans la vie, rien, mais franchement rien, n'est gratuit, les fanfictions n'y échappent pas ! Et puis trois mots, ça fait chaud au cœur (plus de mots, c'est encore mieux et ça fait encore plus chaud au cœur n'est-ce pas ?) !!!**

**Merci à ce qui on reviewé aux chapitres précédents !! C'est pour vous que je continue cette histoire malgré ma flemmardise pathologique ! Je vous aime ! **

**Sinon pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, quelques petites avancées dans l'intrigue, autant pour le couple H/D que sur ma ptite Amy à moi !**

**Bisous les mounes, et surtout, bonne lecture !**

**Chacha**

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Hope Has A Place**

"_En tout homme résident deux êtres: l'un éveillé dans les ténèbres, l'autre assoupi dans la lumière."_

_Khalil Gibran_

_Ce n'est pas la __lumière__ qui __manque__ à notre __regard__, c'est notre __regard__ qui __manque__ de __lumière_

_Gustave Thibon_

_Il n'y a pas de __pire __aveugle__ que celui qui __repousse__ la __lumière__._

_Arsène Goyette_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 20/03/71, de A. Z. à L.M._

_Lucius,_

_Je te supplie de me pardonner. Je sais bien que tu as du t'inquiéter de voir tous tes hiboux revenir vers toi avec des lettres encore scellées. J'en suis désolée. J'ai été confinée pendant tout un mois. Ma mère a systématiquement renvoyé les courriers à l'expéditeur._

_J'en sais à présent bien plus sur ma malédiction._

_J'ose espérer que cela t'intéresse toujours…_

_Sinon j'attends de tes nouvelles, ta vie sans moi…_

_Un mois sans courrier de toi, c'est un mois sans vie…_

_Dans l'espoir de te lire prochainement,_

_Amitié_

_Amy_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Juillet 1998

"Toi aussi, tu es de Poudlard ?"

La question flotta en suspend durant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas songé une seule fois que derrière la mince cloison, il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle était susceptible de connaitre. Il était beau de faire jurer le secret à Molly si quelqu'un pouvait le répéter… Etait-elle obligée de répondre ? Ce serait tellement plus simple de fermer les yeux et d'oublier cette voix dérangeante… Si simple d'oublier…

- Alors ? Tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de me répondre !

Peut-être pas si simple finalement…

- Oui … Et alors ?

- Dans quelle maison es-tu ? Peut-être nous connaissons nous ?

- Où est l'importance ? Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'on ne se connait pas, du moins personnellement… Tu ne peux pas définir quelqu'un par sa maison ! Tu pourrais me poser des questions sur ma matière préférée, mon prénom, déjà, et pleins d'autres choses. La rivalité entre maisons à Poudlard frôle le ridicule !

- Tu as peut-être raison… Mais dans ce cas, je ne préfère pas connaitre ton nom. On nous juge plus encore sur notre nom que sur notre maison.

Il était peut-être plus intéressant qu'elle ne le pensait. Et puis, elle commençait à devenir folle, seule avec ses pensées. Et puis son timbre de voix était agréable, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà entendu sa voix, un jour. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer si c'était une voix amie ou ennemie. Et puis quelle importance ? La guerre était finie, si on n'arrivait pas à oublier, tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ne servirait à rien. Il fallait pardonner. Pardonner. Elle se promit d'en faire son ami, de ne jamais le juger même si il était fils de Mangemort. De ne jamais lui poser LA question.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 18 ans. Et toi ?

- Bientôt 19.

- Tu as déjà eu tes ASPICS alors… Nous ne nous verrons pas l'an prochain. Dommage.

- Et bien si. Je suis née en septembre. Donc normalement oui. Tu seras en septième année ?

- Oui.

Elle garda le silence. Elle le connaissait donc. Elle n'avait aucune envie de deviner qui il était, et de briser la magie du moment. Mais tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle aplanisse les choses. Pour commencer sur de bonnes bases.

- Je suis fille de Moldus. Sang-de-Bourbe auraient dit certains.

Elle émit un petit rire amer. Ça lui faisait toujours mal de penser aux insultes qu'elle avait reçu. De mauvais souvenirs qui entachaient la mémoire qu'elle avait du château. Et puis, s'il était vraiment fils de Mangemort… Il ne voudrait peut-être pas de son amitié ! Elle qui était finalement soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler…

- Il fut un temps où cette information avait un intérêt pour moi, je ne te mentirais pas. Mais je t'assure que ça n'a plus aucune importance au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux que tu me l'aies dit.

Encore le silence. Elle comprenait. Elle aussi, elle avait été stupide à Poudlard. Tous d'ailleurs. Sauf peut-être Luna. Elle avait certainement tout compris depuis le début. Compris que cette guerre, c'était eux qui l'avaient créé. Tout était né à Poudlard, et mort là-bas d'ailleurs. Il était temps de se relever et de tout recommencer. Surtout ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave alors. Quel est ta matière préférée ?

- Les potions.

- Potions ? J'aime bien cette matière. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue, en dépit de son grand talent, n'a jamais su transmettre sa passion aux élèves. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon… C'était pourtant un homme d'un courage exemplaire…

- Le professeur n'avait certainement pas le choix. Et puis il aimait vraiment ses élèves.

- Comment ? Es-tu sure qu'on parle de la même personne ? Du professeur Rogue, celui qui était plus acide qu'un citron !

- Il n'y a qu'un seul professeur Rogue ! Quand je dis ses élèves, je parle des Serpentards. Il essayait vraiment de n… les aider, les forcer à se surpasser, à prouver qu'ils valaient autant que les autres, quoique non. Les forcer à prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

- Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses comme cela. C'était assurément l'objectif du Professeur Rogue. Seulement, il a oublié quelque chose, certainement parce que lui-même ne le savait pas. C'est à la valeur de ses amis, qu'on reconnait la valeur d'un homme. Les Serpentards sont des gens solitaires. Être égoïste et manipulateur n'empêche pas d'avoir des amis ! Si seulement, ils étaient plus… plus… plus humains ! les gens n'auraient pas peur d'eux ou ne les détesteraient pas, tout simplement.

- Un Serpentard n'est pas seulement quelqu'un d'égoïste et manipulateur. Personne ne l'est à 11 ans, ils le deviennent au fur et à mesure. Ce sont juste des enfants qui ont grandi seuls, qui n'ont confiance en personne sauf peut-être eux-mêmes et qui ont des choses à prouver. Beaucoup de choses à prouver.

Parler avec lui était réellement enrichissant. Jamais, elle n'avait envisagé les Serpentards de cette façon. Pour elle, c'était juste des enfants pourris-gâtés, ou tout simplement méchant jusqu'à la moelle.

- Que voulaient prouver Crabbe et Goyle d'après toi ?

- Qu'ils existaient.

- Je ne te suis pas…

- Ils voulaient montrer qu'eux aussi étaient utiles. Qu'ils avaient droit à un peu de respect. Certainement. Ils voulaient juste un peu d'amour ou d'amitié…

Elle respecta son silence. Elle réfléchit en même temps. Pour elle, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient que deux brutes épaisses dénués de cervelle. Le résultat navrant de siècles de consanguinité. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que les deux mastodontes ne recherchaient qu'un peu d'affection. Elle se rendait compte que malgré sa compréhension des gens, il y avait pleins de gens qu'elle n'avait jamais cerné. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à les comprendre. Et elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir. La culpabilité, certainement… Mais elle se devait pourtant. Elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait plus tard.

- Pansy ?

- Se faire pardonner de n'être qu'une fille, et puis un peu d'amour et d'attention.

- Oui… Certainement. Et pour Drago Malefoy ? De tous les Serpentards, c'était le pire…

- Comme les autres… De l'amour, de l'amour, et la fierté d'un père.

- Oui, tout se tient, tu as raison… Tu m'excuseras ? Je me sens un peu fatiguée…

- Bien sûr ! Repose-toi bien.

Elle eut l'impression que chacun de ses mots étaient prononcés à regret. Comme si il la quittait à regret. Et c'est parce qu'elle était réellement fatiguée et qu'elle sombrait rapidement dans le sommeil, qu'elle ne perçut pas le murmure soufflé par le vent.

"Dors-bien… Hermione…"

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Juillet 1998

Elle était assise contre la cloison blanche, ses longs cheveux emmêlés caressaient son visage. Elle était bercée parle son de sa voix ; depuis de bonnes minutes, elle avait cessé d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Elle aimait tant sa voix, que tous les jours, elle lui demandait de raconter des histoires. Sur lui, ou tout simplement des contes ou légendes sorcières. Il ne lui avait pas dit plus sur lui que la première fois qu'il s'était parlé, à savoir qu'il était en septième année à Poudlard et qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Mais elle avait pourtant l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Elle devinait quand il appréciait le silence, et quand il avait besoin de compagnie. Il lui semblait bien plus fragile qu'elle. Elle avait le désir paradoxal de le protéger et d'être protéger. Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ? Cette sensation de n'être réellement en sécurité qu'auprès d'une seule personne, de se sentir vivre qu'auprès de lui ? Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait réfléchi au fait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un parfait inconnu. Elle avait juste pensé qu'avec lui, elle était vraiment elle-même, pleine, entière et heureuse.

- Hey… Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix, plus forte, la coupa tout de suite de ses pensées. Elle émergea, tout doucement.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

- Mais si… J'ai seulement eu une minute d'inattention…

- Une minute ?

- Peut-être deux… Ou trois… Ou trois dizaines… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ta voix m'est trop agréable, elle est si relaxante… Et puis, être juste avec toi, ça me fait tellement de bien…

- A moi aussi, en fait… D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais te remercier. Pendant une semaine, j'ai été plus heureux qu'en sept ans. Merci. On ne peut rien échanger par la cloison. Elle est bien protégée. Donc je l'ai envoyé d'une manière un peu spéciale… Tu devrais recevoir mon présent dans trois, deux, une, maintenant !

Un immense papillon, de couleur noir et or, apparut de nulle part et déposa une bourse faite d'un carré de velours vert attaché par une cordelette or. L'insecte était magnifique.

- Quel magnifique enchantement ! C'est vraiment de la très très belle magie…

Elle toucha le papillon une fois de plus, mais il ne disparut même pas. Elle s'en désintéressa donc pour ouvrir son paquet.

- C'est moi qui ai conjuré le papillon. C'est un papillon de nuit. Mais le pendentif est un objet familial. Cela me ferait plaisir si tu l'acceptais. Cet objet a une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. Tout comme toi.

- Comment as-tu conjuré ce papillon ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir lu cette formule quelque part… C'est très beau. Dans combien de temps va-t-il disparaître ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Probablement jamais. Ou à ma mort. On ne sait jamais… La formule est : "_Soul pilgrim"_. Tu dois penser très fort à la personne à qui tu veux offrir l'animal. Les Mangemorts utilisaient souvent ce sort pour conjurer des chauves-souris, des rats, des serpents ou autres choses peu ragoutantes, bien plus pratique pour s'échanger des messages que les hiboux.

- C'est magnifique… C'est injuste que je sois la seule à en avoir ! je vais essayer de t'en conjurer un moi aussi, quand on me rendra ma baguette…

Répétant la formule dans sa tête, juste pour s'en souvenir par la suite, elle fit apparaitre dans ces mains sans faire exprès un immense papillon. L'extérieur de ces ailes était entièrement noir, mais quand il les ouvrait, elles étaient argentées aux éclats bleutés. Un morpho, s'il était dix fois moins gros, songea-t-elle. Sans attendre un quelconque ordre, l'insecte traversa le mur, tel un spectre, ou plutôt un esprit.

- Merci…

Elle réalisa soudain, que fascinée par l'enchantement, elle en avait oublié l'envoutant bijou. Envoutant bijou dont elle ne voulait pas. Trop précieux et trop dangereux.

Aussi magnifique que sur un écrin, un pendentif d'or et d'argent étincelait. Une pierre luisait étrangement d'un éclat mauvais comme une aura malfaisante, entourée d'un entrelacs d'arabesque de fils d'or et d'argent. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une améthyste de taille raisonnable, de forme ronde, lisse. Mais on aurait dit que la pierre n'avait pas de fond. Et bizarrement, l'impression qui s'en dégageait était celle d'une prison. Une prison d'améthyste. La pierre était pleine de magie noire, elle en était certaine, elle lui semblait voir des visages et de la souffrance à l'intérieur, elle pouvait presque entendre des cris de douleur. Elle eut soudainement très peur.

Elle ne pouvait accepter un tel présent, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle en était bien trop effrayée.

- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas accepter ton cadeau. Je suis vraiment touchée mais je ne peux pas. C'est contraire à tous mes principes, et puis… Ca me fait peur !

Elle retint son souffle un moment. Elle souffrait de lui avoir fait de la peine. Elle avait presque aussi peur de sa déception. Mais d'une voix d'outre-tombe, il brisa le silence qui s'était installée.

- Je crains que tu m'ais mal compris. J'ai bien dit que ça me ferait plaisir si tu acceptais, mais en aucun cas, j'ai indiqué que tu pouvais le refuser. Le pendentif est à toi, tu dois le garder, tu n'as pas le choix.

Comme pour approuver les dires de son expéditeur, le joyau, dont elle s'était instinctivement éloignée, se rapprocha d'elle de façon nettement perceptible. Lorsqu'elle buta sur la cloison, c'est directement autour de son cou que la chaîne s'enroula. Elle paniqua. L'objet semblait lui vouloir du mal. On lui voulait du mal.

- Arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne veux pas de ce bijou. Si tu tiens réellement à moi, reprends-le s'il te plait.

Elle avait la voix tremblante. Elle suppliait. Son ton à lui se fit plus dur.

- Je tiens à toi. Ne doute jamais de ça. Jamais.

- Alors arrête ce truc !

- Je suis désolé. Il t'a choisi car je t'ai choisi. Et même si, je voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. La magie qui l'anime me dépasse…

Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle qui voulait tant mourir quelques semaines auparavant mourrait de la main de la personne qui lui avait redonné la vie…

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait avoir le choix ! Elle qui n'avait eu aucune prise sur sa vie, elle voulait en avoir au moins sur sa mort. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans l'améthyste sur sa gorge. La colère et la désespoir, une fois de plus, entrainèrent un flux magique qu'elle ressentit dans tout son corps.

La cloison explosa.

Elle suffoqua.

En face d'elle, Drago Malefoy.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Le 22/03/71, de L.M. à A.Z._

_Mon Amy,_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'en voudrais ? Je serais un bien piètre ami si je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cette absence de nouvelles. Je ne dis pas ne pas m'être inquiété, seulement tu es désolée, tu es donc toute pardonnée._

_Bien sûr, le fin mot sur ta malédiction m'intéresse au plus haut point. J'ai l'espoir que ce sera moins grave que ce que je redoute._

_Ma vie sans toi ? Une vie sans toi peut-elle être appelée une vie ? Je survis donc._

_Les examens approchent. Narcissa stresse de façon insensée pour ses B.U.S.E.S. Elle le dissimule cependant excellemment. _

_Bellatrix a jeté son dévolu sur Rodolphus Lestrange, pourtant de deux ans son cadet. A ce qu'il parait, il est aussi passionné qu'elle dans la lutte pour la cause des sangs purs. Je sais bien que tu es au-dessus de tout-ça, mais elle parle même de s'engager auprès de Lui ! Je crois qu'elle essaie de m'enrôler. Elle est effrayante. Mais il n'est pas né le jour où un Malefoy pliera l'échine devant une autre personne !_

_Sur ces bons mots, je t'abandonne, le cours du professeur Binns vient de s'achever._

_Pensées_

_Lucius. _

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Juillet 1998

Elle tomba à genoux. L'air lui manquait mais il faut dire que la surprise était de taille. Elle qui avait cru, espérer qu'enfin quelqu'un la comprenait, l'appréciait, et voilà que c'était son pire ennemi. C'était trop à supporter. Trop douloureux. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se battre. Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

- Pourquoi ?

- On avait dit pas de nom, tu te souviens ? Me haïrais-tu tant Hermione ? Je croyais que j'avais réussi à détruire tes préjugés.

- Tu savais donc ? Laisse-moi… Tue-moi si tu veux, mais laisse-moi, je t'en supplie !

- N'as-tu pas compris que je ne te veux aucun mal, Hermione ? J'ai l'impression que tu es si fragile… Si précieuse.

Il fit un pas en avant. Elle sursauta et tressaillit.

- N'ais pas peur, tu es chère à mon âme, Hermione. Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous auparavant. Oublie, laisse-toi faire… Je suis le même que l'homme sans visage dont tu connais chaque intonation de voix. Le même dont tu es tombé amoureuse en moins d'une semaine. Le même que celui qui a tant besoin de toi. Ne me rejette pas, s'il te plait.

Elle resta immobile, presque tétanisée, ne réagissant plus lorsqu'il avançait. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il avança sa main pour caresser sa joue glacée. Non plus lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et qu'il l'entoura d'une étreinte protectrice. Elle frémit juste lorsqu'il murmura à ses oreilles, posant sa main sur l'améthyste entre ses seins.

- Ce bijou se nomme le « Refuge de l'âme », bien qu'il ressemble plus à une cage. Il est dans la famille Malefoy depuis des générations, et il a disparu de la collection familiale pendant la jeunesse de mon père, acquérant à ce moment de nouvelles protections inconnues. On dit que personne n'a réussi à connaître l'étendue de son pouvoir. On sait seulement qu'il est animé d'une volonté propre. Il a de très grands pouvoirs ! Et il t'a choisi, Hermione, tout comme moi ! Car mon âme a trouvé refuge près de toi. Il nous protégera des autres et surtout de nous-mêmes. Accepte-le… Accepte-moi…Tout ira bien, tant qu'on sera deux… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Seul signe significatif d'une réponse positif. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui, et en même temps, elle avait peur. Une peur sourde qui lui rongeait le cœur. Ce besoin d'être encore plus proche et aussi, ce désir de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle était paralysée. Son cerveau était anesthésié, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Tout était si embrumé. Cette impression que deux forces luttaient.

Elle n'eut pas à choisir.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Malefoy venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Un bien-être immense l'envahit. Enfin, elle vivait. Par son souffle, il venait de lui insuffler la vie. C'était comme si son âme gémissait de plaisir tellement c'était agréable. Un sorte d'orgasme spirituel. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait procuré une telle sensation. C'était… Et tellement plus que ça.

Puis le déchirement. Lentement, il éloigna sa bouche. Et à nouveau, une solitude sans nom.

- Tu souffres autant que moi ? c'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à ça, tu n'es pas prête à ça. Tout ça est beaucoup trop puissant et tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour tout supporter. Je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit, de toute façon, l'améthyste ne tardera pas à agir. Tu oublieras tout ce qui est susceptible de te faire du mal quelques temps. Une seule chose, tu es mienne, Hermione, ça, ne l'oublie pas.

Lentement, il enroula ses longs doigts autour des siens. Puis doucement, il porta sa main gauche à ses propres lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. Sa main s'éclaira faiblement d'une lueur d'or. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle répéta son geste, la main gauche de Drago s'éclairant d'une lueur argentée.

Au milieu d'eux, le pendentif se souleva de sa peau et se mit à briller d'un éclat violet, les entourant d'un halo mystérieux. Leurs deux papillons, dans une danse gracieuse et féérique, descendirent chacun vers leurs deux mains jointes se transformant en deux anneaux, scellant leur union. Un anneau d'or et un anneau d'argent, jumeaux, tous deux sertis d'un énorme onyx.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit deux Infimages qui entraient simultanément par chacune de leurs deux portes respectives.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Et rien… Plus rien…

Pourquoi tout était blanc autour d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle se rappelait être allée se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain des Weasley puis rien… Et puis, où étaient les autres ? Bon sang, que faisaient des Médicomages autour d'elle ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore… Il semble que votre magie est explosée en vous, puis que vous vous soyez évanouie. Ça arrive souvent quand vous avez une grande puissance magique que vous n'utilisez pas.

- Il n'y a pas eu de blessés ? Où sont Harry et Ron ? Et Ginny ? Et les Weasley ? Le Terrier est-il toujours debout ?

- Terrier ? Weasley ?

- Oui, j'étais dans la salle de bain des Weasley. C'est mon dernier souvenir.

- Cela fait bientôt un mois que vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous êtes bien sûre ?

- Un mois que je suis dans le coma ! mon dieu !

- Coma ? Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris. Ça fait en effet un mois que vous êtes internée, mais l'incident n'a eu lieu qu'hier. Vous êtes sous potion sans rêve depuis hier soir, votre magie était épuisée. Mais vous étiez bien éveillée avant.

- Mes derniers souvenirs remontent au 3 juillet à peu près. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 31 juillet, miss Granger.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ce mois ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais à l'hôpital ?

Elle observait le Médicomage. Il semblait totalement perplexe. Apparemment aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler et pourtant je sais que je sais très bien pourquoi... Il est possible que les raisons de votre internement aient été mises sous secret. A moins de trouver le gardien de votre secret, je ne peux vous en dire plus. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais appeler mon supérieur pour statuer votre cas.

Elle resta seule.

En face d'elle, un miroir. Elle avait changé en un mois. Elle ne se reconnaissait presque plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue maigre ! Ses longs cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Et c'était probablement l'absence de soleil les avait faits foncer… Ils étaient complètement noirs ! C'était étrange. Ça ressortait encore avec l'actuelle pâleur de sa peau… Et ses yeux ! Ils étaient d'une couleur jaunâtre absolument effrayante avec ces cernes bleuâtres… Où étaient passés ses banals yeux marrons et cheveux châtains, son teint basané ? Qui était cette fille dans le miroir ? Elle lui faisait peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle. Le reflet dans le miroir ressemblait à un vampire.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ce mois ? Elle ne pouvait même pas le savoir !

- Miss Granger ?

Elle releva la tête. Le Médicomage avait bien trouvé son supérieur.

- Le Mage Giddings m'a indiqué que vous ne vous rappeliez plus de rien et que votre internement avait été mis sous secret, est-ce exact ?

- Oui…

- Attendez, je vérifie quelque chose.

Le vieil homme exécuta un mouvement compliqué au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je n'y comprends rien…

- Comment ça ?

- Aucun sortilège d'oubli n'a été effectué.

- L'Oubliette n'est pas le seul sort pour effacer la mémoire, vous savez ?

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est comme si votre cerveau avait de lui-même effacé certains éléments traumatisant de votre mémoire - en l'occurrence, le mois dernier- afin de vous guérir. C'est… fascinant. Réellement fascinant !

- En quoi un mois à l'hôpital est traumatisant ?

- Il ne m'appartient pas de vous le révéler, Miss Granger. N'oubliez seulement pas que la magie ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Etant donné que votre cerveau vous a « guéri » et que de toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vais signer votre autorisation de sortie. Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée pour contacter votre famille.

Le mage lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant rapidement. Mais sa question était trop importante.

- Mage… euh…

- Kuiper.

- Oui, Mage Kuiper. Est-il possible que votre corps change spontanément d'apparence, comme pour les cheveux ou les yeux ?

- La magie ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Votre apparence peut changer seulement si votre identité se modifie profondément. Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ça ?

- Oh non, juste comme ça… le sujet m'a toujours intéressé, et pour une fois que je pouvais avoir l'avis d'un expert… vous comprenez ?

Le Médicomage lui lança un regard suspicieux mais ne releva pas plus. Elle soupira.

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, résignée.

Attablés dans la cuisine, Harry, Ginny et Ron prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Sa présence dans la cheminée ne fut pas aperçue dans l'immédiat.

- Hum, Hum…

Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes dans un même mouvement.

- Oh mon dieu, Hermione, c'est toi ? ça fait un mois qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Ginny était la plus volubile, comme d'habitude. Harry et Ron semblaient boudés. Surtout Ron en fait.

- Hey les gars, je suis désolée de pas avoir donné de news, mais je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. C'est une histoire de dingue ! ne vous fâchez pas, s'il vous plait. Quand je saurais pourquoi pendant un mois, j'étais à l'hôpital et que je ne vous aie pas donné de nouvelles, vous pourrez vous fâcher contre moi !

Ils lui semblèrent se dérider. Harry desserra sa mâchoire, esquissant un sourire.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione.

- On t'attend depuis trop longtemps, dépêche toi d'être de retour !

- Merci. A tout de suite !

Elle était bientôt ch

* * *

ez elle. Enfin.

Elle n'avait que trop tardé.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

_Le 23/03/71, de A.Z. à L.M._

_Lucius,_

_Ta lettre a ravi mon cœur. Je tenais beaucoup à ton pardon. C'est donc l'esprit libéré que je te conterais mes malheurs._

_Je suis donc bien maudite. _

_Condamnée à errer hors des prises du temps à la recherche de l'âme sœur. Je n'aurais le droit de goûter au bonheur de l'amour qu'avec un seul homme qui n'est peut-être pas encore né. Pour tous les autres hommes, telle une mante religieuse, toute relation trop poussée sera un poison mortel. Vu mes chances de trouver mon âme sœur et le fait que je tuerais tous les autres hommes, je suis condamnée à la solitude éternelle._

_En revanche, je resterai jeune jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'amour. Et mon charme sera une aura maléfique plus forte que le philtre d'amour le plus puissant. Très faible compensation._

_J'espère ne t'avoir pas trop inquiéter. Je commence peu à peu à me résigner sur mon sort._

_Sinon toi ? _

_Tu me dis que Bellatrix parle de s'engager auprès de Lui ? C'est inquiétant. Essaie de la convaincre. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour lutter pour nos valeurs. _

_En tant que fiancé, essaie de protéger Cissy, il n'est pas bon qu'elle soit trop exposé à la passion de sa sœur. Elle est si influençable._

_Souhaite bonne chance de ma part à Narcissa, j'essaierai de lui envoyer un parchemin pour la rassurer pour ses BUSEs._

_Je te remercie pour tout le réconfort que tu m'apportes,_

_Je t'embrasse _

_Amy_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

**Je sais, j'ai une stratégie – si on peut parler de stratégie – d'écriture très étrange dans ce chapitre. Ma politique, c'est un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière. Pour Hermione en tous cas. Pour Drago, eh bien, vous ne le savez pas ! Faudra lire la suite pour le savoir !!!**

**J'adore mon Drago dans ce chapitre (dans tous en fait) !! Il est autoritaire et possessif ! Vous le trouvez comment ? Est-ce que ça correspond bien ? ça fait too much ? Votre avis !!!**

**Ai-je bien réussi à faire passer la dépression d'Hermione ? Pour les deux premiers chapitres, je suis désolée, j'espère que vous avez compris que c'est chronologiquement l'inverse ? Seulement commencer par une tentative de suicide, c'est bien plus captivant !**

**Le chapitre suivant correspond approximativement au 1****er**** chapitre de la première version de cette fan fiction. L'écriture est donc un peu différente mais j'ai essayé de remasterisé tout ça pour que ça corresponde au mieux. Vous verrez ;) **

**N'hésitez à me poser vos questions que ce soit sur l'intrigue et les personnages, je sais où je vais donc je pourrais vous répondre…**

**Je ne me suis que trop attardé dans cet hôpital, le décor change enfin !!!**

**Le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine, il sera un peu plus long que les autres..**

**Voili, voilou !!**

**Maintenant place à la review !!!**

**Je vous raimeuh…**

**Chacha**


	5. May It Be

**Coucou les mounes !!!**

**Je n'aurais jamais été aussi rapide à poster un chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi… En plus, il y avait tout plein de choses à réécrire… C'est fatigant l'écriture d'une fanfiction pour une perfectionniste flemmarde comme moi. **

**Et pourtant… Me voilà qui me met à pondre des chapitres (bon j'avoue presque fini à l'avance) en moins d'une semaine. Sniff l'émotion !! sur le coup j'ai même pas de vie à vous raconter, Saaaaaaaaaaad !!!**

**Merci à Pauline-Helo, Zelie et Els pour vos reviews !! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, je vous assure !! merci aux autres de m'avoir mise en alerte, ça fait plaisir aussi mais moins que les reviews en fait, mais presque autant !!**

**Melody, la prochaine fois une review, pour ta cousine que tu aimes à la folie, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Allez je vous laisse,**

**Bisoux les mounes et bonne lecture**

**Chacha**

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : May It Be**

_Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme. L'homme peut bien l'oublier, mais il le garde toujours en lui.  
Fustel de Coulanges (Numa Denis)_

_Mon passé, c'est les trois quarts de mon présent. Je rêve plus que je ne vis, et je rêve en arrière.  
Renard (Jules)_

_

* * *

_

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

_Le 30/03/71, de L.M. à A.Z._

_Améthyste,_

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais haï autant quelqu'un qu'en recevant ta lettre. J'ai toujours pensé que tu savais quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi, et c'est presque sur un air guilleret que tu m'annonces de but en blanc, que plus jamais je ne pourrais te revoir. Et rien ne pourra rien y changer._

_J'aimerais être déçu mais je suis juste triste, infiniment triste._

_Si je te vois, je serais sensible à ton charme, et notre amitié sera brisée, car je l'espère, tu me repousseras – bien que la mort dans tes bras, semble être la mort la plus douce possible – et plus rien ne sera jamais pareil entre nous._

_J'aimerais rêver, Amy, et me réveiller de ce douloureux cauchemar où tu t'éloignes de moi, inexorablement. _

_Adieu_

_Lucius_

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

Août 1998

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle était rentré chez les Weasley. Quelques jours qu'elle avait passé à essayer de se réconcilier avec Ron. Apparemment, il ne revenait pas du fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à sa Lettre ! Lettre qu'elle avait bien retrouvée au fond de ses affaires. « Preuve qu'elle l'avait reçue » selon lui. Il trouvait également sa perte de mémoire louche.

En ce moment, il était persuadée que soit il s'agissait d'un Mangemort vengeur déguisé en Hermione, soit c'était elle mais sous Impérium ou soit, tout simplement qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle avait passé son mois avec Viktor Krum. Ginny et elle avait tenté de le raisonner en lui prouvant que toutes ses hypothèses étaient complètement foireuses, en vain. Ginny s'était même fâché avec Harry qu'elle accusait de lâcheté, du fait de sa passivité devant la bêtise de son meilleur ami.

Elle était triste. Et plus seule que jamais. Ginny n'était elle-même pas très en forme et pas à même de lui remonter le moral. Ron la boudait, Harry la fuyait plus ou moins, et Ginny…

- Ginny ?

- Laisse-moi Hermione, je veux être un peu seule. S'il te plait…

- Non, G, tu m'as soutenu quand j'avais besoin d'aide, c'est à mon tour… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est Harry, c'est ça ?

- Non… Enfin oui… Pas vraiment.

Elle fronça le sourcil. Ginny n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Explique-toi, Gin…

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai emprunté ton livre « Médicomagie élémentaire : les sorts de la vie courante par Doléa Kapriss ».

- Oui, tu m'avais dit que tu étais intéressée par des études médicales… C'est à propos de ton avenir ? Tu doutes par rapport à plus tard ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par des études de Médicomagie, Hermione. Si je voulais ton livre, c'était que j'avais besoin d'un sort !

Là, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Elle était totalement perdue.

- Mais… Mais tu aurais pu me demander !

- Je suis enceinte, H. J'avais déjà peur de le découvrir moi-même alors l'annoncer à quelqu'un, ça semblait hors de propos.

Elle se précipita pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Elle ressentait sa détresse. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie souffre. C'était si douloureux de souffrir ! Et, elle avait si mal, Ginny !

- Il faut que tu le dises à Harry. C'est son enfant aussi, non ? Il faut que vous partagiez ça tous les deux.

- Tu sais bien que je le boude. Il n'a fait aucun effort pour que Ron se réconcilie avec toi.

- Oublie-moi un peu. Pense à toi et à ton p'tit bout de chou !

- Merci Hermione ! Mais je ne vais pas lui dire tout de suite. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de vouloir le garder, et je sais qu'il ne voudra pas que j'avorte. En plus, un enfant hors mariage, c'est très dangereux magiquement pour la mère. Mais je vais me réconcilier avec lui !

Ginny était décidément très étrange ces derniers temps. Si lunatique… Pourtant les changements d'humeur ce n'était pas tout de suite, non ?

Dès le lendemain, Harry et Ginny étaient réconciliés. Ils passèrent même la journée collés tous le deux comme si il fallait qu'ils rattrapent chaque instant. Leur amour à Ginny et à lui semblait renforcé par leur dispute. La rentrée était dans un mois et ils semblaient vouloir en profiter. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et semblaient vivre dans une bulle ou sur un nuage, se disait Hermione en se retournant dans son lit. En tous les cas, elle les enviait malgré elle, sachant toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du surmonter…

Elle soupira en pensant à Ron. Ils étaient encore fâchés. Elle savait bien que l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement était réelle mais cependant quelque chose lui manquait. Et puis cette dispute puérile ! Encore aujourd'hui elle avait essayé…

" Regarde Ron ! C'est l'exéat de l'hôpital ! C'est écrit en noir sur blanc : Mademoiselle Granger a effacé inexplicablement de sa mémoire tous les éléments du dernier mois, probablement à cause de séquelles post-traumatiques. Elle ne se rappelle de rien. Son dernier souvenir remonte au 3 juillet.

- Oui, et alors ? Je ne nie pas que tu aies oublié mystérieusement et miraculeusement un mois de ton existence… Mais, en quoi ma lettre était traumatisante ! Tu aurais pu au moins te souvenir de ça !"

Puéril, c'était puéril. Et égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à sa stupide lettre qui n'avait, en soi, rien d'exceptionnelle. C'est cela qu'elle ne supportait pas chez lui. Ça et plein d'autres détails qui l'agaçaient. Comme le fait qu'il refusait catégoriquement de refaire une septième année et qu'il avait convaincu Harry de faire de même.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de se réconcilier avec lui. Elle ne saurait dire quoi, leur relation était trop terne. Elle ne s'imaginait pas un instant vivre toute sa vie comme ça… C'était impossible. Elle avait besoin de tellement plus. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose : elle n'était plus sûre de l'aimer ou du moins de l'aimer encore…

Et pourtant… Cette solitude ? Etait-ce vraiment l'absence de Ron qui provoquait ce sentiment ? Rien que pour ça, il fallait qu'elle remette les choses au clair avec Ronald.

A cette réflexion, elle se leva, prise de panique.

Que s'était-il passé durant ce mois pour qu'elle s'éloigne à ce point de Ron ? Avait-elle juste besoin d'être rassurée ? De sentir l'étreinte protectrice de Ron ? De passer enfin au cap supérieur ? Etait-ce ses désirs de femmes qui se manifestaient par ces doutes ?

Doucement elle sortit de son lit veillant à ne pas réveiller Ginny qui dormait d'un sommeil agité et se transplana sans aucun bruit dans la chambre de Ron. Harry ne dormait pas et poussa un petit cri quand il la vit.

- S'il te plait, Harry, laisse-moi seule cette nuit avec Ron. Je dois, je dois, il faut que… Enfin j'ai besoin de parler à Ron, dit-elle les yeux larmoyants

Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu parlé d'un ton aussi suppliant. Il n'osa même pas lui dire que Ron ronflait déjà depuis une demi-heure et que de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il lui parle. Il transplana immédiatement.

Hermione avait vu l'angoisse dans les yeux d'Harry et savait ce qui l'inquiétait. Aussi doucement que possible, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura pour elle un sort dirigé vers Ron. Il ouvrit les yeux tout d'un coup et elle rangea habilement sa baguette avant que son regard ne croise le sien.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Chut, dit-elle sensuellement, en lançant un sortilège informulé d'Assurdiato. Tu n'as qu'à deviner tout seul…

Elle vint tout doucement se blottir contre lui et commença à l'embrasser avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait. Encore un peu endormi et ne se rendant pas tout à fait compte de la réalité, il répondit à son baiser bien qu'un peu maladroitement. Elle se mit au dessus de lui rapidement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser de la même façon.

- Fais-moi me sentir vivante … chuchota-t-elle

Elle descendit sa main vers son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il commença à en avoir autant envie qu'elle. Doucement, elle déboutonna les boutons du pyjama de Ron et alors qu'elle commençait à en faire de même avec le sien. Ron la repoussa un peu brutalement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es devenue folle ? C'est Krum qui t'a dévergondé ?

- N'importe quoi Ron ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on sort ensemble. Pourquoi entre nous, ce serait mal ? Quel mal y a-t-il à me faire l'amour si tu m'aimes ?

- Justement parce que je t'aime, bon sang ! Et puis, on se parle plus depuis un bon mois, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voudrais que soit ta première fois… dit-il soulagé d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

- Ta première fois, Ron ! Parce que pour moi, quand on s'aime, Ron, c'est normal de faire l'amour première fois ou pas! C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Je t'aime Hermione mais pas comme ça, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je veux juste te protéger et que tu sois heureuse… En vérité, je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt …

- Et si c'est la façon dont je veux que tu me rendes heureuse? Je ne sais pas quand tu seras prêt Ron, pour que notre relation évolue vers une relation adulte. Mais sache que je ne vais pas t'attendre.

Non, c'était fini entre lui et elle. Il n'y avait définitivement plus rien à espérer de lui. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de lui. Elle avait juste envie de fuir loin… Et de se réfugier dans…

- Hermione, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement…

- Je suis d'accord, je peux commencer ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Ça fait sept ans qu'on se connait toi et moi. Entre nous, il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais nous avons su sauvegarder notre amitié. Et puis un jour, quelque chose en toi a changé, tu as vu en moi une femme et ta volonté a été de me protéger… c'est alors qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Elle reprit son souffle, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- J'ai énormément d'affection pour toi Ron, et je sais que toi aussi. Mais en tout cas, pour moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Ron. Ou du moins je ne le suis plus… Et vu ton comportement, ces derniers temps, je commence à douter également en ce qui te concerne. L'amour, c'est ce qui lie Ginny à Harry, ta mère à ton père… Pas ce qui nous unit toi et moi. Tu es incapable de faire évoluer notre relation et même de faire preuve d'un peu de maturité. Aujourd'hui, j'ai même essayé de faire agir tes hormones mais quelque chose t'a bloqué. Je crois que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je veux mettre fin à notre relation. Elle est trop ambiguë et je ne le supporte plus. Mais, je ne nie pas le fait qu'on s'aime, au moins comme un frère et une sœur, Ron. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ron devant tant de franchise. Cependant, c'est avec tendresse qu'il lui caressa la joue et lui répondit.

- Chaque mot que tu as prononcé m'a fait mal au cœur et néanmoins, j'ai cette impression qu'ils étaient tous vrais. J'ai du mal à ne pas t'en vouloir pour m'avoir fait voir la vérité en face. Je te pardonne mais là, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, les larmes brillant dans les yeux également. Elle s'avança timidement et le prit dans ses bras avec toute la force de ce qu'elle ressentait…

- Pardon Ron…

Elle laissa un mot sur la table à l'attention de Mrs Weasley et transplana le cœur serré mais un poids en moins sur sa conscience…

Hermione s'était réveillé le lendemain tôt. Elle se sentait bizarre… Comme si on lui avait pris quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était. Cette impression de vide était dans son esprit. Et les mystérieux rêves de cette nuit… Elle avait erré dans un parc, réfléchissant à ce dernier mois disparu, et tous ces détails étranges. Le bijou d'améthyste à son cou, l'anneau d'or et d'onyx, cette cicatrice étrange en forme d'arc de cercle sur sa main, et surtout, surtout, son troublant changement d'apparence. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été difficiles…

Qui était la mystérieuse personne qui lui avait offert ce pendentif ? Et la bague ? Dans quelles circonstances s'était-elle fait cette marque ? Elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi ni qui mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ces bijoux. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les enlever, même pour prendre sa douche, quelque chose en elle l'en empêchait. Couplé à cette étrange et inexplicable sensation de vide, de manque, d'absence, sa vie serait intenable si elle n'avait pas eu cette certitude inébranlable que tout irait bien…

Elle sortit le pendentif de sous sa robe de sorcier pour le regarder encore une fois. Ce bijou l'effrayait au plus haut point, et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en séparerait pas…

"Pas avant de percer ton secret…"

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

Septembre 1998

Sa valise était rangée depuis longtemps, elle allait demander à son père de l'accompagner mais elle changea d'avis. Tous ceux qui avaient déjà vu son père verraient que quelque chose avait changé. Que ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune expression, que ces paroles sonnaient creux… Elle le savait, l'état de son père transpirait la magie noire et elle n'avait ni envie ni besoin de critiques, de compassion et de rumeurs… Juste de calme et d'un peu de solitude.

Après avoir rapidement embrassé son père, en refoulant ses larmes de culpabilité, elle transplana rapidement à la gare de King Cross. Après avoir traversé le quai 9 ¾ Elle vit Ron et Harry. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir comment elle allait. Elle regretta tout de suite de leur avoir fait signe mais elle ne pouvait se défiler de toute façon. Elle avait déjà perdu sa famille, elle ne devait pas perdre ses amis.

Harry savait que les mots n'étaient pas son fort, il prit donc les devants en la serrant fort contre lui, puis il regarda dans les yeux de façon à lui dire « je serais là quoi qu'il arrive ». Elle savoura l'étreinte. Harry fronça les sourcils, Malefoy le fixait ou plutôt les fixait étrangement.

- Je suis préfète-en-Chef !

- Et ???

- Comme tu le sais, on a un compartiment spécial dans le train, Ron tu es toujours préfet ?

- Non… Mc Go a décidé que mes résultats n'étaient pas assez satisfaisants pour cette année…

- Ok... Ok… Bon ben je vous laisse on a une réunion d'information avec Mc Go et je veux savoir avec quelle fille je partagerai les apparts de PEC… On a des appartements privés cette année !

- Fille ???

- Ben oui…

- Mais Hermione… Les PEC sont toujours un garçon et une fille…

- Pff ! Vous êtes bien misogyne! Si vous aviez lu l'histoire de Poudlard… D'ailleurs Mc Go ne permettrait jamais qu'un garçon et une fille partagent les mêmes appartements. Bien trop vieux jeu pour ça…

- Si tu le dis Mione…

Ron n'avait que peu participé à la conversation. Il se tenait un peu en retrait et il dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant terriblement embarrassé par quelque chose. Il n'osait pas regarder Hermione et ses joues étaient plus écarlates que ses cheveux. Pourtant malgré son état, Ron osa demander ce qui l'effrayait. Certainement, un élan de courage Gryffondorien…

- Euh… Hermione, on peut parler deux minutes, tu m'excuses un moment Harry ???

- Okay… De toute façon, je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'esquiver cette discussion plus longtemps n'est-ce pas Ron ? je crois que c'est déjà assez douloureux comme cela…

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule. Hermione sentait déjà la gêne presque palpable dans l'atmosphère. Heureusement, Ron rompit rapidement le silence.

- Tu sais, Hermione, pendant ce mois-ci, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux… A tout ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai pesé chacune de tes paroles et réfléchi à chacun de mes actes. J'ai été égoïste… Je n'ai pas essayé de t'aimer comme tu le voulais… J'ai cru que si on allait trop vite, ça allait gâcher notre amitié_. _Ceci explique pourquoi je me suis si peu investi dans notre relation, la peur de te perdre et de souffrir… Mais tout a changé cet été après ton départ. J'ai pensé chaque minute à toi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je t'avoue. J'ai compris tout ce que tu étais pour moi et à quel point tu étais importante dans ma vie, tu es la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée mais j'ai tout gâché. Je veux rattraper mes erreurs. Je… je voudrais une… une… seconde chance… je me sens prêt et je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé. Je suis réellement amoureux de toi Hermione et je crois que je me sens prêt à franchir cette étape avec toi… Enfin… si tu es d'accord, bien sur...

Hermione était littéralement pétrifiée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle confession de la part du jeune homme. L'aimait-il réellement ? Que pouvait-elle répondre face à des mots si doux ? Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire encore souffrir Ron ? Mais soudain, l'évidence la déparalysa. Elle oubliait comme toujours de prendre en compte ses sentiments à elle. Elle n'était absolument plus amoureuse de Ron ! Et elle ne l'avait surement jamais été. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser espérer et le jeter après. Non il valait mieux lui dire la vérité, qu'il souffre un peu maintenant et qu'il s'en remette vite.

- Ecoute Ron… Tu as réfléchi et moi aussi. Ces mots que je t'ai dit, je les pensais réellement tu le sais. C'est pourquoi je te le répète, j'a beau t'aimer bien plus que la plupart des gens, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. C'est pourquoi j'espère qu'on restera ami car je ne pourrai pas vivre sans ton amitié. Tu es à présent ma seule famille avec Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres mais je préfère te dire la vérité. Je suis sûre que tu comprendras que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup d'effort pour me dire ce que tu m'as dit. Que tu as beaucoup pris sur toi et tout et tout… Moi aussi, je souffre de te voir souffrir. Mais je veux que tu m'oublies, que tu refasses ta vie et qu'on redevienne ami comme avant…

- Il y a-t-il une infime chance que tu m'aimes un jour, Hermione ? Réponds-moi franchement…

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien te promettre, Ron… Je préfèrerais que tu oublies ça…

- Okay, Hermione, on reste ami… Mais ne m'en veux pas. Car je continuerai à me battre jusqu'au bout. Car j'en suis certain, tu es la femme de ma vie…

_**Donner l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, c'est donner du pain à celui qui a soif.**_

- Je te remercie Ron, tu es un ami en or…

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

Elle l'étreignit rapidement et le quitta rapidement. Le Poudlard Express n'allait pas tarder à partir et elle serait en retard à la réunion avec le Pr McGonagall. Elle rentra dans le wagon le plus proche d'elle et se mit à remonter les rames de train en courant. Pourquoi fallait-il que le wagon préfectoral soit tout près de la locomotive ? Après l'habituel bruit, le Poudlard Express se mit en marche (_**Tchou Tchou :-)**_) Elle était définitivement en retard… Belle attitude pour un PEC, un retard à une réunion avant même le début de l'année scolaire. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle dut bousculer de nombreux élèves, surtout des anciens, qui ne trouvaient pas meilleur endroit que le couloir pour discuter. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient la regardèrent avec des yeux curieux. Déjà énervé par son retard, voir les gens la dévisager finit de la mettre en rogne. Elle essaya de se calmer et ralentit l'allure en arrivant à destination. Elle avait déjà une dizaine de minutes de retard de toute façon.

Elle poussa la porte, prête à recevoir les foudres de son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose et maintenant directrice… Elle respira un grand coup, prit un air contrit et attendit l'orage. Mais Rien !

- Miss Granger, dépêchez vous un peu… Nous vous attendions, vos collègues et moi-même. Entrez, asseyez-vous donc. J'allais commencer, je disais donc que cette année est particulière comme vous le savez tous, pour des raisons qu'il me peine d'évoquer. Nous avons donc deux fois plus de première année. Nous avons réglé la plupart des soucis logistiques, cependant nous sommes en manque de professeurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi chaque préfet en fonction de ses résultats et de ses aptitudes à pouvoir faire partager ses connaissances. Cependant, on ne peut ignorer que vous n'êtes pas aussi compétents que de vrais professeurs, c'est pour cela que vous serez par binômes, par binômes de maisons différentes, j'entends.

Une jeune fille, apparemment de Poufsouffle, leva la main. Mais la nouvelle directrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Ce sera moi qui choisirais les binômes ! C'est selon vos capacités que vous serez répartis. Vous n'enseignerez qu'aux 1ères et aux 2es années. Il va sans dire que vous serez évalués et que les appréciations seront sur vos bulletins et vos futurs CV. J'attends de vous un grand sérieux, je place de grands espoirs en vous.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder les autres préfets et profita pour le faire quand la directrice lut la liste.

- Je vous donnerais vos tâches et votre répartition. A présent, je vais vous présenter vos PEC, vous leur devez confiance et respect. Je vous présente donc Hermione Granger, je pense que vous la connaissez tous, c'est une élève brillante, pleine de qualités, j'espère que vous vous entendrez tous avec elle… L'autre PEC aura du retard, il a eu quelques soucis avant de partir, vous ne le verrez malheureusement qu'à Poudlard. Je ne dis pas son nom mais je peux vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard…

Hermione se demandait déjà qui ça pourrait bien être. En fait elle s'en fichait, elle n'aurait pas à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui ou elle.

- Ah oui, Miss Granger, pourriez vous informer Mr Potter qu'il enseignera deux fois par semaine le cours de DCFM aux premières années. Il n'est pas Préfet mais ayant obtenu la meilleure note aux BUSEs, il me parait le plus approprié.

- Bien sur, Professeur… Puis-je savoir qui sera son partenaire ?

- Et bien, il sera seul. De toute façon Mr Potter sera parfait. Il a déjà démontré des qualités d'enseignant, si je ne me trompe… Mr. Smith, Miss Lovegood et Mr. Crivey pourront en témoigner.

Hermione rougit. Le professeur faisait allusion à l'AD. Elle osa quand même demander d'une petite voix :

- Et moi, Professeur, qu'est-ce que j'enseignerai ?

- Votre curiosité vous tuera Miss Granger… J'hésitai entre Potions et Métamorphose. Sauf que le professeur Slughorn préférait Mr. Potter, bien que je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait triché toute l'année. Donc je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Je peux faire les deux, si vous voulez bien…

- Merci Miss Granger, mais je tacherai de trouver quelqu'un parmi les 7e années au plus vite. Nous verrons en attendant si votre emploi du temps vous permet de cumuler les deux enseignements.

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

L'arrivée à Pré-au-lard se fit sans encombre, les premières années étaient silencieux, les plus grand comme les plus petits. Les élèves des autres années, plus particulièrement des dernières années, avaient dans leurs yeux quelque chose de changer, un regard d'adulte. Ils avaient tous été plus ou moins touché par la guerre. Certains avaient même participé à la bataille finale et vu des gens de leur âge tombés. Dans leur yeux, tous la même envie de recommencer une autre vie, de liberté. Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir été si égoïste, d'avoir cru que personne ne pouvait comprendre sa souffrance. Le problème était peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle voulait devenir une adolescente insouciante pour qui les seules préoccupations seraient de choisir sa tenue du lendemain et de trouver un petit copain.

Presque tout le monde désormais voyait les Sombrals. Mais personne ne s'extasiait non plus sur leur mystérieuse beauté comme si après avoir vu trop d'horreur, ils n'étaient plus capables de distinguer autre chose que l'horreur. Elle monta dans une calèche, seule. Elle n'avait pas vu Ron et Harry, et n'avait pas envie de les chercher non plus.

Hermione ne put guère profiter de sa solitude car Luna la rejoignit. Hermione s'attendit à entendre des histoires de Ronflaks Cornus et de Maaskhi Leelimais Luna garda le silence. Elle n'essayait même pas d'ailleurs de chercher le regard de la Gryffondor.

Au moment de descendre, caressant le Sombral qui les avait tirées, Luna laissa s'échapper quelques mots…

- Il y a quelque chose de changer en toi. C'est bizarre, tu n'es plus tout à fait toi-même… On dirait que… Comme si… Enfin, c'est impossible!

- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste changé de couleur de cheveux…

- Oh, rien, j'ai du rêver. Par contre, depuis que je t'ai vu dans le train, je voulais te dire quelque chose. Il y a du bon et du mauvais en chacun de nous. Il ne faut pas ignorer notre double essence sinon on finit par se détruire. Assume tous tes actes, Hermione qu'il soit bon ou mal, je t'assure que tu seras bien plus heureuse.

Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Hermione admira la lourde porte de son collège, c'était sa dernière rentrée… Penser à l'an prochain lui faisait déjà peur. Elle savait qu'elle allait reporter toute son angoisse sur ses ASPICs. Harry et Ron n'avait jamais compris sa peur des examens. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à comprendre non plus… Elle avait peur de son avenir à cause de cette impression que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, qu'elle ne contrôlait rien… A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir controler, c'était ses notes aux examens… Et même pour les examens, elle arrivait à perdre le contrôle… être déçue…

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était comme toujours, éblouissant. Les étoiles y brillaient d'un éclat si particulier, si étrange… Même sans avoir suivi beaucoup de cours de divination, elle devinait que cela symbolisait un grand changement, de là à savoir quoi… Quand elle fut lassée de l'admirer, elle put voir LE changement. Il n'y avait plus quatre tables, il n'en restait qu'une seule, ronde et immense. Elle avança vers Ginny qui discutait avec Harry.

- On s'assoit là ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle tira la chaise vers elle pour s'asseoir. Quand elle essaya de s'asseoir elle fut propulsée par terre tout comme Ron, Ginny, Neville près d'elle. Elle resta à terre, hébétée. Harry était tellement médusé qu'il ne s'esclaffa que quelques secondes en retard, suivi de tous… Et surtout de ceux qui étaient par terre. Ce fut donc un fou rire Gryffondorien général… Ce joyeux remue-ménage fut interrompu par la directrice, qui prit la parole d'une voix amusée.

- Je vois que certains ont compris que certaines choses avaient changé à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué (Hermione rougit fortement), il y a des noms inscrits à coté de chaque verre. Vous avez donc chacun votre place… Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que vous changerez donc de place, toutes les deux semaines. Vous ne serez pas entouré de gens de votre maison, bien entendu. Mon principal objectif n'est pas de détruire toutes les rivalités entre maison car c'est une tache impossible… (regard courroucé aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards) mais de tenter de vous montrer que vous pouvez tous vous entendre. Bien, je laisse le soin à chacun de vous de trouver sa place. Nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer la cérémonie de répartition, qui sera légèrement différente cette année.

Hermione eut tôt fait de trouver sa place grâce à un sortilège de localisation particulièrement ingénieux. Rusard rentra en trombe dans la salleet se dirigea vers la directrice, l'air particulièrement ennuyé, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et elle le renvoya d'un geste agacé. Hermione s'assit enfin. Elle avait les joues rougies d'avoir tant ri. Elle était en train de s'épousseter quand l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose pour la deuxième fois, pris la parole.

- Je souhaiterai dire encore quelque chose. Vous savez certainement tous que Miss Granger est l'une des PEC cette année.

Regards haineux de Serpentard, d'admiration pour les Poufsouffles, chuchotements pour les Serdaigles, francs applaudissements des Gryffondors et moue gênée d'Hermione.

- Bien, je vous demande maintenant d'accueillir son homologue comme il se doit.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte, celui d'Hermione également. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Car, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à lui… Elle le détestait, c'était certain. Ne l'avait-il pas rabaissé toutes ces années, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte? Mais elle pouvait comprendre que son petit sourire hautain, ces yeux impressionnants bien que froids et méprisants, sa classe naturelle et étudiée, son pas de prédateur sûr de lui, son corps d'athlète et son air de méchant garçon pouvaient en séduire plus d'une. Elle ne s'étonna même pas quand le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, passant la main dans ces cheveux, heureux d'être le centre d'attention. Il était très attirant, surtout quand il passait sciemment sa langue sur ces lèvres. Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse et coupable de ses propres pensées. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'il était près d'elle que quand il lui parla, avec ce ton sarcastique qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

- Et bien, Granger, on dirait qu'on est assis malheureusement l'un à coté de l'autre. Au fait, ferme la bouche, tu baves. Et je m'en voudrais d'être contaminé. On sait jamais, l'air d'ahuri, c'est contagieux.

Il eut un petit sourire hypocrite qui rappela à Hermione à quel point elle détestait les Serpentards. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car McGonagall venait à nouveau de prendre la parole.

- Je vous prie maintenant, avant de passer à la cérémonie de répartition et bien sûr au dîner (coup d'œil vers Ron), d'applaudir les nouveaux PEC, Miss Granger et Mr. Zabini !!!

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

_Le 30/03/71,de A.Z. à L.M._

_Oh Lucius,_

_Pardonne une fois de plus l'idiote que j'ai pu être, une fois de plus, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi._

_Jamais, je ne me suis imaginé vivre sans toi. Car jamais, je ne pourrais imaginer du désir ou de la concupiscence dans ton regard. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon grand frère. Et à cause de cela, j'ai oublié que tu étais aussi un homme. Un homme que je pourrais tuer. _

_Je ne mérite pas l'affection que tu me portes. _

_Pardon, Lucius, pardon. _

_Adieu,_

_Amy_

* * *

**ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo**

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini, du moins jusqu'au chapitre prochain. J'espère vous avoir surprise. Le chapitre est niais mais bon je l'avais écrit quand j'avais pas vraiment d'idée et que je commençais inconsciemment à suivre la voie des shémas habituels. Si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai enfin trouvé mes marques et cette fic est normalement loin de ressembler au shéma habituel (après c'est votre avis bien sûr), et je vous réserve quelques… surprises dirons-nous, mais chaque chose en son temps.**

**Sinon c'est parce que je trouve ce chapitre nul que vous devez en faire autant, hein ? moi j'ai des droits en raison que c'est moi qui ai fait mais pas vous !!! vous êtes même tenu de me laisser une review pour me donner votre o combien important avis !!**

**Le chapitre prochain est déjà écrit, il ne tiens qu'à vous de l'avoir plus vite… **

**Vous connaissez le bouton magique ? alors allez-y let's go…**

**Bisoux les mounes**

**Chacha**


	6. Long Long Journey

**Coucou les mounes!!!**

**Je sais ça fait trop super longtemps que j'ai pas posté alors que le chapitre était déjà écrit. Mais bon Pierre-Charles(PC pour les intimes) n'était pas avec moi.**

**Donc vla, je poste now… C'est ****un peu**** moins introspectif et ****un peu**** plus actif. Je souligne bien le un peu.**

**On apprend enfin le pourquoi du comment Hermione s'en veut. C'est il me semble beaucoup moins axé sur ses sentiments. Un chapitre bof en fait. Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais c'est le seul un tant soit peu appréciable de la première version de ma fic. **

**Il y a pas d'échanges épistolaires entre Amy et Lucius, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire et j'aurais certainement pas le temps avant un bon moment. Désolé. Je le rajouterais quand je trouverais le temps. **

**Donc voilà, un chapitre plutôt joyeux ( par rapport au reste j'entend) où il se passe pas grand-chose… Une rentrée à Poudlard quoi. Enfin, vous déciderez.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Chacha**

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Long Long Journey**

_La source de nos chagrins est d'ordinaire dans nos erreurs.  
Massillon (Jean-Baptiste)_

_Le bonheur est salutaire pour les corps, mais c'est le chagrin qui développe les forces de l'esprit.  
Proust (Marcel)_

_On ne se console pas des chagrins, on s'en distrait.  
Stendhal (Henri Beyle, dit)_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

La directrice annonça que le Choixpeau magique avait disparu… Enfin, plutôt, il était redevenu sans explication le simple chapeau rapiécé qu'il était. Elle pensait que c'était pour signifier le fait que la séparation entre maisons avait eu de nombreuses conséquences sur l'orientation de certains élèves et devait être aboli. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Donc cette année, il n'y aurait pas de répartition. De toute façon, les dortoirs de chaque maison étaient pleins, malgré les pertes. Il y aurait donc une nouvelle aile ouverte, uniquement pour les premières années. Cette aile serait sous la responsabilité des PEC. Elle soupira. Elle qui avait devait déjà gérée deux gamins, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à materner tous les 1ères années. La seule répartition - par tirage au sort - serait en 4 différents groupes pour les cours. Ils vivraient de toute façon tous ensembles. C'était définitivement le début d'une nouvelle ère à Poudlard.

Le repas avait continué sur le même ton. Blaise Zabini l'avait pris pour cible et ne se gênait pas pour l'embêter quoi qu'elle fasse, rien de très méchant en somme mais cette année, elle avait un peu de mal à supporter les remarques. Il était apparemment d'humeur taquine. Elle ne comprenait pas… Etais-ce une nouvelle tactique de son homologue pour la rabaisser ? Ça semblait amical à première vue mais devant le lourd passé des Vert&Argent, elle laissait une grande part au doute. Et puis de toute façon, elle en avait marre qu'on se moque de sa personne. Susceptible de nature, elle s'agaçait très vite, les évènements de ces derniers mois n'aidant pas ; mais pas du tout. Elle avait mal à la tête et son humeur se dégradait de façon exponentielle. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle supportait mal ses blagues douteuses ?

Décidée à éviter le scandale, elle se décida enfin au moment du dessert, à l'ignorer pour pouvoir peut-être mangé tranquillement. Se concentrer sur la nourriture et oublier la présence de cet abruti… Et pourquoi pas ce flan ? Elle adorait les flans.

Le nouveau Préfet poursuivant ses manœuvres puériles qui ressemblaient vaguement à une tentative de rapprochement, avança sa main pour tenter de subtiliser rapidement le flan vers lequel sa main était tendue. Alors que leurs deux mains allaient inévitablement se frôler - Zabini ayant un net avantage sur la saisie du dit flan-, elle retira brusquement sa main, le flan atterrissant directement et doucement dans son assiette. Zabini eut un air légèrement étonné. Elle, un air triomphant pour masquer sa colère.

Elle avait du mal à se contrôler et elle frôlait la crise de nerfs. Plutôt que des éclats de voix qui lui auraient valu une réprimande, elle opta pour le cynisme. Avec une voix mielleuse et hypocrite à souhait.

- Je m'en serais voulu Zabini, si je t'avais sali de mes mains impures. D'ailleurs, cette délicieuse et divine pâtisserie n'est pas digne de toi.

- Laisse tomber tes sarcasmes, Granger, ça va pas aux Gryffondors. Et laisse moi te rappeler que pas une fois je n'ai parlé de ton sang. Je n'ai rien contre toi, à part le fait que tu sois une insupportable petite fayotte de Gryffondor. A coté de toi, on est forcément nul ! Sinon j'adore te mettre en rage, c'est vraiment drôle. Néanmoins, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit McGo ? Ce serait cool qu'on s'entende…

- T'es sérieux, là ? Ou c'est une manœuvre hypocrite de Serpentard pour te moquer de moi ? Parce que, perso, moi je ne te fais pas confiance… Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas faire ami ami avec moi…

- Je te croyais plus intelligente, Granger, on va vivre ensemble un an. Ecoute, je parle pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde! Loin de moi cette idée. Par contre, ce serait cool que ça se passe bien. Pour toi comme pour moi. Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des profiteurs et des manipulateurs… Quoique… Si … Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est tous méchant, tu sais…

Hermione était stupéfaite ! Le Serpentard venait de tenir des propos civilisés à elle, une Gryffondor! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient devenir des grands amis après tout… Autant tenter le coup et au pire, tout redeviendrai comme avant… Ce serait si facile…

Mais la colère refit surface… Elle intériorisait depuis trop longtemps et ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle prit donc un ton cynique et méprisant, elle voulait le faire exploser. Et puis, elle était sur la défensive et le jeune homme la prenait de court. En ce moment, elle avait assez de soucis pour s'en rajouter d'autres… C'était un mauvais prétexte, mais après tout, il avait toujours été cruel avec elle ! Elle devait être sûre de ses intentions ! Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'elle lui pardonne ? Elle devait donc lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ces 7 dernières années…

- Même si ce n'est qu'une entente cordiale, tes amis ne te renieront pas si tu adresses la parole à une Sang-de-bourbe ?

Oups ! Elle regretta instantanément ces paroles quand elle vit le regard de Zabini… Hermione ne sut pas si c'était son ton désagréable ou si c'était au mot « Sang-de-bourbe » ou à celui d' « amis » que Zabini s'était crispé. Elle l'avait blessé, et le pire c'est qu'elle l'avait cherché. En tous cas, son visage était devenu froid et ses yeux glaciaux. A ce moment, il lui faisait peur. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était satisfaite… Il y avait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas osé élever le ton en sa présence, ce qui la frustrait… Lui, n'y allait pas de main morte… Même sa voix lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, Granger. Et si tu as honte de ton sang, n'accuse personne après de t'insulter. Tu te rabaisses déjà toute seule. Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu aurais compris le sens de cette guerre et la stupidité de ces préjugés. Mais en définitive, tu n'es qu'une gamine égoïste et gâtée. Tu ne vaux pas peut-être mieux qu'un Mangemort.

Il s'était mis debout quand il avait commencé à cracher ses paroles pleines de vérité et de rancœurs refoulées.

_**Parler pour ne pas pleurer, crier pour ne pas frapper, blesser pour ne pas souffrir, détester pour ne pas regretter.**_

Elle s'était mis également debout pour mieux l'affronter. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait également ses propres démons. Donc malgré son courage et sa force apparente, il avait suffi pour elle d'entendre les mots « honte », «sang », « guerre », « préjugés stupide », « égoïste » et « Mangemort » pour qu'elle pense à ses parents et s'effondre à genoux auprès d'un Blaise peu enclin à la pitié. Elle murmurait pour elle-même, prise de folie.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait, c'est pas de ma faute… j'avais pas le choix, j'avais pas le choix… je voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'était pour son bien, oui pour son bien.

Blaise se tut rapidement quand elle vit Hermione en larmes. Mais quand elle fut secouée de spasmes violents, toujours accompagné de sanglots. Il ne comprit pas. C'était lui la victime. Mais après tout, ils étaient tous plus ou moins victimes de cette séparation qu'on avait faite pour eux, de ces rôles qu'on leur avait forcés à jouer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir compris seulement maintenant, lui aussi en avait mis du temps ! Parce qu'au fond, qu'ils soient Gryffondors ou Serpentards, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles, ils étaient tous des adolescents perdus en quête de repère. Des enfants jouant aux adultes dans un monde où tout est de plus en plus faux. Pour changer un peu le monde, il lui suffisait de faire un pas, oser ce que personne n'avait réussi avant…

**Pardonner.**

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Il s'assit par terre à coté d'Hermione et la prit dans ces bras. Elle pleurait sur son torse. Et lui, le Serpentard sans cœur, sans pitié et sans sentiments, pleura aussi. Parce qu'il avait un cœur, de la pitié et des sentiments. Ils pleuraient d'être tous les deux incompris et rejetés, pleurèrent pour leur enfance perdue, pleurèrent pour être si faible et devoir paraitre si fort, pleurèrent tout simplement parce que ça fait du bien. Doucement, leurs larmes coulèrent, se mélangeant. Lentement, leurs yeux se levèrent, se rencontrèrent. Ils virent la même détresse, les mêmes craintes et les mêmes désirs. Ils se comprirent, se sourirent.

Autour d'eux, élèves comme professeurs les observaient. Poudlard avait cessé de respirer.

Puis Blaise se leva, l'aida à se relever. Il la regarda profondément, droit dans les yeux. Il lui tendit la main. C'est avec une voix forte qu'il parla, de façon à ce que tout le monde entende et surtout comprenne…

- Salut, moi c'est Blaise, j'ai 17 ans je suis à Serpentard… J'aime jouer à la guitare et au piano. Cette année, je suis PEC.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire timide et hésitant mais sincère.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 17 ans comme toi. Je suis à Gryffondor et j'aime apprendre et lire plus que tout. Je crois que je suis ton homologue.

Elle souffla plus bas…

- J'ai besoin de parler, je pense… Si ton offre tient toujours…

Il répondit par un clin d'œil discret. Il avait compris que c'était important pour elle. En tous cas, assez important pour ne pas la rejeter.

Les murmures avaient repris dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves parlaient entre eux à présent. Au moins, l'incident avait permis aux élèves de faire tomber les barrières qu'ils élevaient entre eux. Les dernières années avaient beaucoup plus de mal. Surtout les Verts et Argents. Et particulièrement un. Lui.

Plus froid et arrogant que Blaise. Peut-être plus torturé aussi, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Personne ne lui adressait la parole. Sans savoir pourquoi, il acceptait sa solitude, il avait même l'air… apaisé… Comme si ses démons à lui étaient partis… Qu'il avait fait son deuil… Leurs yeux se croisèrent… Un sentiment étrange, comme une impression fugace de déjà-vu… Elle y réfléchirait plus tard… Si elle s'en souvenait… De ça aussi, rien n'était sûr. Elle rompit le contact sans regret, sa soirée s'annonçait chargée. Le repas était fini d'ailleurs.

L'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors les attendaient pour leur donner le mot de passe des différentes maisons, du dortoir des 1ères années, et de leur propre appartement. Blaise et elle, rejoignirent les autres préfets pour leur donner les renseignements nécessaires. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Et en même temps, elle avait un besoin urgent de respirer. Un appel de la nature. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas être seule. La solitude l'effrayait encore, c'est pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis la guerre, elle affronta un problème sans le repousser…

- Zabini, enfin euh, je peux t'appeler Blaise ?

Il acquiesça, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Tu pourrais m'accompagner dehors, quelques instants, je crois … je crois que… Enfin j'aimerai discuter un peu avec toi, j'ai vraiment envie d'être ton amie… Enfin, seulement si tu le veux bien ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup… enfin j'apprécierais que notre amitié démarre sur de bonnes bases… Donc j'aimerai, euh, te parler un peu de moi, euh, maintenant, dehors… Si je ne te dérange pas et que, euh, tu le veux bien… S'il te plait…

- Ça ne me dérange pas, Hermione.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il cherchait désespérément en elle, le courage des Lions, leur détermination farouche. Il ne pourrait le trouver ni dans ces yeux ni ailleurs car, en un instant, elle était redevenue la petite fille craintive et timide d'avant Poudlard. Une Hermione que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Il la suivit donc à travers les longs couloirs de leur collège. Son regard brulant de questions sans réponse pour le moment se posait sur sa sombre chevelure. Il était à l'évidence dans ses pensées car il ne remarqua pas la silhouette blonde qui les suivait discrètement. Elle non plus, elle était prise dans un conflit interne entre sa raison et son cœur. Elle s'en voulait de vouloir se confier à Blaise qu'elle ne connaissait pas plutôt qu'à Ron et Harry, ses « amis de toujours ». En même temps, quelque chose en elle lui intimait d'accorder une confiance pleine et entière à ce jeune homme, qui plus que les autres, la comprendrait.

Arrivée au bord du lac, elle s'assit nonchalamment, sur l'herbe grasse, admirant la beauté simple du coucher de soleil se reflétant sur la surface lisse qu'était le lac. La splendeur du paysage la poussa à écouter pour cette fois son cœur et c'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle commença à parler. Sa voix était redevenue ferme et assurée mais ces peurs étaient bien présentes.

- Dans cette guerre, j'ai vu les pires horreurs imaginables. Je sais que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Mais j'ai compris une chose importante. Il n'y a pas vraiment de lutte entre le bien et le mal comme nous le prétendions. Nous sommes tous capables d'accomplir des actes abominables, qui que nous soyons. Au début de cette guerre, j'étais persuadée d'être différente de ces gens qui faisaient souffrir les autres au nom d'un idéal. J'étais persuadée d'être incapable de faire le mal, d'être juste. Seulement après avoir connu la douleur, après avoir infligé la douleur, après avoir… TUER… je ne suis pas sûre de valoir mieux qu'eux… J'ai mis tout ce que j'ai fait sur le compte de la douleur, de la détresse que je ressentais, j'ai cru que je faisais le bien des autres… Je n'en suis plus sûre. Je crois que j'ai agi pour mon intérêt et je me déteste tellement ! J'aurais du affronter ça, être forte, mais je n'ai pas pu ! j'ai abandonné, j'ai fui, j'ai effacé le problème et essayé d'oublier. Et tous les autres qui me voient comme une héroïne… comme quelqu'un de bien… Même Harry et Ron, même Ginny, ils ne voient pas ma douleur, ils sont heureux… ils sont forts, mais moi, je n'arrive pas… Je ne suis pas comme eux, je leur envie le bonheur, leur insouciance et pourtant je sais qu'ils ont souffert autant que moi ! Et je me déteste d'être si taciturne, de toujours être sombre, de ne jamais sourire… Je ne veux pas les blesser, je ne peux pas leur dire que j'ai changé. Je ne peux pas leur dire ce que j'ai fait ! Que je leur ai menti…

- A moi, tu peux me dire… je te jugerai pas… Quoi que t'ai fait, je te comprendrai. Je sais ce que c'est la souffrance. Je veux t'aider Hermione, aies confiance en moi…

Elle le remercia du regard. Elle avait confiance en lui mais les mots qu'elles prononceraient lui faisaient peur. Ce serait d'une certaine manière reconnaitre tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Et pour elle qui se voilait la face depuis deux mois, ce serait difficile. C'est pourquoi, elle essayait de se donner de la force, en observant le paysage bucolique et silencieux qui s'offrait à elle.

- Il y a un an, j'avais exilé mes parents en Australie, effaçant leur mémoire pensant les protéger de la menace. Hélas, la distance n'est rien pour la magie. Ma mère est morte cet été, ne se rappelant même pas qu'elle avait une fille. Dans les pires souffrances. Les Mangemorts, ont forcé mon père a assisté à toutes les tortures, les viols et humiliations que subissait ma mère. Il était également torturé. Puis ils l'ont tuée, toujours sous les yeux de mon père. Puis ils ont compris qu'un Oubliette lui avait été jeté. Ils lui ont rendu la mémoire. Ils ont dit à mon père que moi aussi j'étais morte… Et que les souffrances de ma mère n'étaient rien par rapport aux miennes, ils lui ont balancé un corps dévisagé… pour bien lui montrer que j'étais morte. Mon père n'avait que moi et ma mère… Il avait reçu beaucoupp trop de sorts… il… il a ensuite perdu la raison… les Mangemorts sont partis se battre, le laissant seul… Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était complètement fou… Les hôpitaux m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Tu vois, il berçait un oreiller, un petit oreiller. Quand on le lui a enlevé, il a hurlé à la mort… Disant que personne ne lui enlèverait sa fille… J'ai essayé de lui parler… Il ne me reconnaissait même pas. Il m'a pris pour un Mangemort, comme toutes les autres personnes qui lui parlaient d'ailleurs… Alors en le voyant bercer cet oreiller, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit ! j'avais déjà perdu ma mère, il devait me consoler moi… et pas ce bout de chiffon. Alors je lui ai effacé la mémoire mais pas d'un sort simple… je lui ai enlevé la mémoire … je lui ai créé une autre vie, où il se souviendrait de moi… où le temps aurait effacé la douleur de la perte de ma mère… où il serait ce qu'il était avant… Seulement… la folie ne touchait pas seulement sa mémoire, c'était l'esprit qu'il avait perdu… Alors, alors, je l'ai soumis à l'Imperium… C'était facile, très facile… Il se comportait exactement comme je voulais… Mon sort était vraiment puissant… Ma volonté était à peine formulée qu'il faisait vraiment tout ce que je désirais… Seulement, il ne pouvait pas me consoler réellement… parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'était à moi que j'en voulais, que c'était moi qui le faisait souffrir… Je me suis sentie détestable… je me suis détestée… je me déteste encore…

- Hermione, tu es humaine comme nous tous… On fait tous des choses qu'on regrette plus ou moins… Et parfois plus que moins… La seule certitude qu'il faut que tu aies, c'est que quoi que tu aies fait… tes amis seront là pour toi. Et puis moi aussi… et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu le mérites…

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme le faisait Harry avant… Il lui dit qu'il la laissait seule un moment… Il ferait la ronde seul… Elle le remercia…

Elle replongea dans la contemplation du lac où à présent la lune ronde se reflétait… Elle se sentait bizarre, l'instant d'auparavant où elle discutait avec Blaise lui semblait tout d'un coup lointain, très lointain… Ses pensées étaient brumeuses… son esprit loin… si loin…

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_**Another day has gone**_

_**I'm still all alone**_

_**How could this be**_

_**You're not here with me**_

_**You never said goodbye**_

_**Someone tell me why**_

_**Did you have to go**_

_**And leave my world so cold…**_

_**(ptit homage au King of Pop)**_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

_Elle se sentait différente à ce moment précis… si forte et si… Elle avait besoin de Lui… Elle Le cherchait, et bien qu'elle ne sache pas tout à fait qui Il était, elle ressentait cet amour millénaire. Il était puissant et dévastateur. Et cette douleur ? Elle souffrait sans Lui. Elle Le voulait. Qui était-Il ? Qui était-elle ? Question sans réponse et surtout sans importance… Elle L'appela au plus profond de son être._

_L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur ses mèches brunes, les éclairant d'un halo doré. La lune était pleine et la nuit claire. La nature était belle et pourtant elle était triste… Triste de ne pas le sentir, le respirer… Des larmes de douleur perlaient au bord de ces yeux, voilant son regard d'or de mystère._

_Déchirée, elle leva les yeux. La beauté de la nature tranchait avec son désespoir. Une brume commençait à envelopper toutes choses. Malgré sa visibilité réduite, elle Le vit. Brulant, il était brulant… De désir comme de tristesse… Lui aussi avait ressenti cette détresse ? Son corps à elle était glacé. Elle voulait qu'Il la réchauffe de son souffle. Il n'était plus très loin. Son regard brillait dans la nuit. Il était Son étoile. Sa respiration était difficile, elle souffrait toujours de ne pas être assez proche de lui. Et pourtant, elle était tétanisée. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des Siens. Elle Le voyait petit à petit s'approcher, si lentement… Si elle ne L'aimait pas si fort, elle L'aurait détesté. Mais elle Le vénérait. _

_Elle sentit tout à coup Son souffle, Sa respiration, elle Le sentait… elle revivait. Elle était à Lui, elle n'était rien sans Lui. Ça faisait si longtemps… Comment avait-elle pu supporter cette douleur ? Dans ses bras, elle oubliait la signification du mot souffrir et découvrait celle du mot bonheur… Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, frayant un passage à sa langue. Elle voulait être encore plus proche. En goutant ses lèvres, elle était… Il était son essence, sa nature… Elle sentait le feu qui brulait en lui. Les seules flammes capables de la réchauffer. Elle ne voulait plus penser au froid qui était sien quand elle était loin de lui. Ce baiser était le leur après tout… Avec lui… Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi avait-il attendu tout ce temps ?_

_Puis une lumière violette les enveloppa… La lumière venait d'elle-même … De plus en plus forte…. Elle fut aveuglée… Ferma les yeux…_

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

Et rien… Plus rien…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil lui caressait doucement la peau, tentant de réchauffer ses mains gelées. Elle ramena la couette vers elle pour profiter d'encore un peu de chaleur. Elle ne se rappelait plus précisément du moment auquel elle s'était couchée mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu une nuit agitée. Il était encore tôt mais il valait mieux se lever déjà.

Quand elle mit le pied à terre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les lieux… C'était sa chambre de Préfète, elle le savait. Mais elle ne se rappelait absolument pas d'y être venue… En vérité, elle ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'elle avait hier après que Blaise l'ait laissé seule dans le parc. Elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps. Elle avait certainement du rejoindre les appartements en somnolant puis s'être effondrée sur lit. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle avait toujours ses habits de la veille…

Après avoir résolu le mystère de son coucher, elle se mit à ranger rapidement ses affaires tout en observant songeusement la pièce. Elle s'attendait à une chambre rappelant outrageusement les couleurs de maison. Cependant, mis à part le griffon sculpté dans le bois de sa porte qui battait gracieusement ses ailes et les poignées des meubles en tête de lion qui ronronnaient quand elle ouvrait les tiroirs, la chambre était totalement blanche. Les murs, les draps, les tapis, les coussins et les rideaux étaient totalement blanc. Cependant avec les contrastes de l'acajou, seul bois utilisé, cela donnait un effet apaisant. La chambre ne paraissait que plus spacieuse. Un bureau et une immense bibliothèque occupait un pan du mur. Le lit trônait majestueux au milieu de la pièce. A coté de son armoire, une petite coiffeuse attendait qu'elle s'y coiffe. Le lieu serait très certainement agréable à vivre.

Elle se prépara rapidement. Elle quitta précipitamment les appartements sans jeter un regard à la salle commune. Ne se souvenant pas du chemin, elle se perdit dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était en train de commencer à paniquer quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui marchait rapidement. Elle se décida à le suivre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La personne était plutôt haute et marchait donc avec de grandes enjambées. Elle qui était de plus petite stature devait presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer. Le jeune homme - car c'était un jeune homme – était blond. Ill était mince et sa démarche pressée et nerveuse n'en était pas moins assurée. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, sans quoi il l'aurait déjà remarqué. Quand il recoiffa mécaniquement ses cheveux, ébouriffés par la course, elle remarqua la pâleur de sa peau. Elle admira mentalement la peau d'albâtre, songeant à la noblesse d'antan qui considérait les peaux marmoréennes comme le summum de la classe. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum capiteux et envoutant dans son sillage. A l'instant où il tourna sa tête devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle songea à quel point ses yeux étaient fascinants, avant de se dire que c'était Malefoy qu'elle admirait de façon impudique depuis un trop long moment.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Table. Seul. Elle cessa d'observer Malefoy et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Elle grignota une tartine, but une gorgée de jus d'orange… L'appétit lui manqua.

Elle se leva donc, pour aller récupérer son emploi du temps chez McGonagall.

En jetant un dernier regard sur la Grande Salle, elle crut voir deux hiboux noirs et immenses, volant avec lenteur et majesté. Oiseaux de mauvais augure, pensa-t-elle… C'était eux qui apportaient en général la nouvelle de la mort d'un proche. Elle en avait trop vu, elle ne voulait pas savoir qui étaient les destinataires de ces missives. D'un pas décidé, elle quitta la Grande Salle, désireuse de s'éloigner de souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

Elle se heurta dans sa précipitation à Ginny et Harry, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, suivis de Ron. Ne voulant pas leur imposer sa mélancolie, elle s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors.

En montant dans les escaliers, Hermione comprit que la directrice ne changerait pas la décoration, certainement en souvenir de son ami disparu.

Le professeur semblait également en pleine discussion avec un élève. Elle put entendre la voix d'un jeune homme, Blaise, il lui semblait. Il était apparemment énervé. Elle put entendre qu'il disait quelque du style qu'il était vraiment dangereux, que dans un mois ce serait impossible et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard. Elle n'y comprit rien. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à les interrompre.

- Professeur ???

- Ah… Miss Granger… Je vous attendais, asseyez-vous donc. Monsieur Zabini est déja présent… Je voulais vous dire qu'un de vos camarades s'était proposé pour enseigner les potions. Vu ses excellents résultats dans la matière, je n'ai pu qu'approuver, bien entendu… Vous devez le connaitre… Il s'agit de Mr Malefoy. Un Serpentard…

Hermione était sidéré. Pas par le fait que ce soit Malefoy, car il était effectivement bon en potions mais par la façon dont McGonagall en parlait. Comme si…

- J'ai décidé de faire l'impasse sur ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, encouragée dans ce sens par le Professeur Dumbledore – il lui fit un clin d'œil de son tableau -, Mr Malefoy veut me prouver sa bonne foi,j'espère que vous en ferez de même.

Il lui semblait être la seule à se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Il avait tout de même voulu tuer Dumbledore ! De toute façon, malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, avait été effacé, gommé, raturé. Elle était prête à faire confiance à Malefoy, mais elle resterait sur ses gardes… Elle repensait à ses cheveux d'ange, sa peau… Tout ça évoquait quelque chose chez elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi… Pouvait-elle avoir oublié ? Impossible… ça lui reviendrait plus tard.

- Ah oui, réfléchissez à deux à une idée de bal ou autre chose, pour l'équinoxe… Les élèves sont encore tristes… Il faut leur montrer que la vie continue…

- Ah aussi, Miss Granger, vous avez rendez-vous dans –regard vers sa montre- 5 minutes en classe de métamorphose avec le nouveau professeur qui s'occupe de cette matière et les élèves…

- Mais je n'ai rien préparé, et je suis en retard !

- Allez-y… J'ai confiance en vous Miss…

Blaise resta dans le bureau, suivant du regard son empressement et son angoisse, croisant des doigts pour la rassurer. Elle courut dans le couloir, maugréant contre McGonagall pour son manque de rigueur… La perte de son directeur avait atteint plus que de raison la pauvre femme. Elle soupira. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle était en retard. Elle était en train de courir dans les couloirs gris du château, évitant au mieux les élèves qui y trainaient. Cependant, elle ne put éviter la jeune fille qui marchait précipitamment vers elle, en regardant le sol. Ces livres tombèrent dans un bruit mat. C'est quand la jeune fille dégagea son visage de ses mains afin de l'aider à ramasser ses manuels, qu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie. Le visage déformé par les larmes, les yeux rougis et une tristesse à fendre l'âme.

- G. ?

La jolie rousse éclata en sanglots de plus en plus soutenus, se jetant dans ses bras. Elle ne serait définitivement pas à l'heure en Métamorphose… Elle écrivit 3 mots sur un bout de parchemin et l'envoya dans la salle à sa place. Elle entra dans une classe vide, toujours Ginny dans les bras. Tout en caressant sa chevelure flamboyante, elle l'encouragea à parler. A lui expliquer… Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi… Dans un hoquet et dans les larmes, sa meilleure amie commença…

- C'est…

**

* * *

**

ooooo¤*°0°*¤ooooo

* * *

**Bon là le chapitre est bel et bien fini. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un peu de suspense, nan ???**

**En attendant, vous connaissez le Cluedo ??? C'est un jeu où on doit trouver l'assassin, l'arme et le lieu du crime… Vous connaissez, j'en suis sure ! Et bien, une petite variante !!! L'assassin, c'est moi ! Le lieu, l'arme et même les mobiles du crime, je me charge de les trouver dans le prochain chapitre…ou du moins de les imaginer… Il ne manque qu'une chose, une victime ! Vous commencez à comprendre ? Et je vous laisse le choix !!! Si ça montre pas que je vous aime !! Franchement !!**

**Alors :**

**Pour Molly Weasley : tapez **_**1**_

**Pour Arthur Weasley : tapez **_**2**_

**Pour les 2 : tapez **_**3**_

**Pour le dernier jumeau Weasley Georges : tapez **_**4**_

**Pour Mlle Rose dans le salon avec le chandelier, vous êtes Out !! C'est le Dr Olive, dans le jardin avec le revolver !!! :P**

**Bon, moi je vous conseille le jumeau, étant donné qu'il sert plus à rien et que son frère est mort. Le pauvre. **

**Vous avez donc compris pourquoi Ginny pleurait et pourquoi il y avait des hiboux-croque-mort et pour qui ils étaient… Quand vous lirez le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez surtout pas que j'aime énormément beaucoup Ginny et que tout ce que je fais c'est pour son bien !!! N'en doutez jamais !! Quoi qu'il arrive !! Je l'aime ma p'tite G. !!!**

**M'enfin… j'aurais besoin d'une correctrice… Je pense à ma mélo mais bon… en attendant quelqu'un d'autre ???**

**Allez gros bisous et surtout… REVIEWS !!! N'oubliez pas de voter 3 !!!**

**P.S. : REVIEWS !!! Je vous surveilleuh !!!**


End file.
